


Totally Not Friends

by JamesPeppersalt



Series: Fire Emblem: If | Fates: Modern Romances [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Balcony Scene, Bonfires, Books, Day At The Beach, Embarrassing Tourist Ryouma, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Half-Siblings, Hawaiian Shirts Should Never Be Worn, I Can Sense People Losing It At That Last Tag, Living Together, M/M, Multiple My Units, Passive-aggression, Sarcasm, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Shipping, Shopping, Step-siblings, Summer, Summer Romance, Sunburn, Tea, There's ALWAYS Shipping, This Is Fire Emblem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesPeppersalt/pseuds/JamesPeppersalt
Summary: It's summertime in the now at peace nations of Nohr and Hoshido, and Corrin and Kamui have the great idea of putting all their siblings together in one house for the next two months. Leo and Takumi are not happy about their living arrangements. They can only count the days until one of them kills the other... unless their rivalry blossoms into something better.And if they have anything to say about it, it won't.





	1. A Summer Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! A quick summary of shipping. I love Leokumi shipping. I also love Camilla/Hinoka shipping. However for the sake of simplicity only one Nohr/Hoshido Sibling Ship will appear in this fic. Luckily I also freakin’ love Camilla/Niles, so there will be other ships. I’ll keep you posted. On another note, there are two Avatars: m!My Unit is Corrin, fem!My Unit is Kamui. Imagine them looking however you want, but I gave mine black hair to make more sense with their lineage, so I’ll use that. Now that all of that is out of the way, enjoy.

“Let’s live together on the border during the summers,” they said.

“It’ll be fun,”  they said.

No one said anything about living in a tiny house.

And no one definitely ever said a damn thing about needing to share a room with that pineapple-headed jerk.

Leo sighed through his nose. He supposed he’d have to bear through it. After all, Kamui and Corrin loved all their siblings equally, and wanted them all to get along.

Azura, Elise, and Sakura were all _ecstatic_. Leo supposed he should be happy that Elise was happy... and that Sakura was actually growing on him…

But Azura, unlike the others, got her own room.

Azura, unlike the others, didn’t involve herself in the squabbles of either of Corrin and Kamui’s families, and didn’t care, yet her vote still counted.

Typical.

A bit hesitantly, Xander, Camilla, and Ryouma and Hinoka had also agreed.

In fact… the only ones against it were Leo and Takumi.

And yet they were still being forced to share a room.

“Are you alright, my Little Leo?”

Leo frowned at Camilla in the passenger seat. She had one arm draped over the back and was staring at her younger brother, who sat leaning against the left window while Elise sat next to the right, kicking her feet. Xander was driving, doing his best to ignore them via classical music.

“I’m fine,” he grumbled over some Tchaikovsky piece.

“What?”

“I’M FINE,” Leo repeated.

“Oh.” Camilla smiled, twirling a finger in her purple hair. “Are you excited?”

“What?”

“ARE YOU- oh, gods damn it.” Camilla reached over and turned down the music.

“Hey!” Xander protested.

“Leo, you don’t look like you’re fine,” Camilla expressed, ignoring their elder brother. “Is something wrong? You look miffed.”

Leo snorted. “Well, excuse me if I’m not all too excited to spend the next few months with someone whose hair perpetually looks like they’re trying to sneak a bottle of vodka and a pineapple into a concert.

Xander and Camilla turned red as they tried to stifle giggles.

“Now, Leo, that’s not very nice,” Elise said, covering her mouth daintily with one hand, although she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hey, now,” Xander said, looking at his younger brother in the rearview mirror, “isn’t it better than the lobster?”

“STOP,” Camilla demanded, punching Xander in the arm as she burst with laughter. “We’re going to be _living_ with them!”

“I can’t _wait_ !” Elise gushed. “I get to hang out with Sakura, _all summer_ ! We can play games, and do each others’ hair, and-” the littlest sister exhaled loudly, throwing her arms into the air. “Oh, it’s going to be _awesome_!”

“Well, what about you, Camilla?” Leo asked, rolling his eyes. “How do you feel about sharing a room with Hinoka?”

“Oh, you know. She’s quite adorable, in a roguish, tomboyish sort of way. Though I don’t think I’ll be doing her hair much.” Camilla smiled wistfully. “We don’t seem to have much in common. Maybe we’ll play cards or watch TV or something.”

“Hm.” It seemed like all of Leo’s siblings weren’t too upset about their sleeping arrangements. At least they got on with the others. Leo couldn’t say the same. He figured Xander and the lobster would talk about sports and war movies, Camilla and Hinoka would watch TV shows or something, and Elise and Sakura would spend the entire summer playing around and having fun together. All while Leo stewed in agony.

Mm… stew.

Great.

Now he was agonized _and_ hungry.

 

***

 

“Big brother,” Sakura whispered to Takumi, “we’re almost there.”

“Ah.” Takumi clicked his tongue.

“Little brother,” Hinoka scolded. “You sound unhappy. What’s wrong?”

Takumi grimaced. “I have to share a room with that Nohrian scum… for two months.”

“Ah, get over yourself,” Hinoka said, giving her brother’s head a playful shove. “I have to share a room with Camilla, and you don’t see me complaining.”

“You _like_ Camilla.”

“Well, she is pretty cool.”

“And Sakura likes Elise.”

Sakura blushed and looked down at her feet, smiling.

“And Ryouma respects Xander.”

Ryouma nodded, giving a grunt.

“And I’m _pretty_ sure Azura doesn’t care.”

Azura didn’t answer. She was sitting in the passenger seat, next to Ryouma and in front of Sakura. Hinoka sat between her younger siblings, one arm around Sakura.

“Lighten up, Takumi,” Hinoka said as they pulled into the driveway of their summer home. “You can at least smile.”

Takumi drew his lips back in what was clearly fake excitement.

“Ew, no, don’t do that. You look like you’re plotting everyone’s murders.”

“Maybe I am.”

“Shut up and get out.”

They all stepped out of the vehicle as Corrin and Kamui ran outside to greet them, having arrived some days before to make preparations for everyone.

“Ryouma! Azura! Hinoka! Takumi! Sakura!” Corrin shouted, rushing over to hug Sakura.

Kamui laughed, crossing her arms. “He could hardly sleep last night, he was so excited.”

“Hey! Neither could _you_ ,” Corrin said as he held Sakura in the air, lifted in an embrace.

Ryouma had already opened the trunk and had four suitcases underarm, whilst Hinoka unstrapped their bags that were secured to the top of the car. “Hinoka and I will put everything away. You all can wait here.”

“I’ll help you,” Kamui said, walking alongside her older siblings.

Azura smiled as she walked over to Corrin, blue hair trailing behind her. “My, you look excited.”

“I am!” Corrin grinned as he set Sakura down. “Get over here, let me give you a hug.”

Azura laughed giddily as Corrin wrapped his arms around her, and she gently laid hers on his back. “I’m so happy to see you smiling.”

“Thanks, sis.”

Takumi smirked and crossed his arms, shaking his head.

“Oh, don’t pout, Taco Meat, I’ve got a hug for you too.”

“Don’t call me that,” he sighed as Corrin jumped towards him in a hug.

“Look!” Sakura said, pointing. “It’s the others!”

Surely enough, a sleek black car was pulling into the long drive. Parking adjacent to Ryouma’s vehicle, the Nohrian siblings stepped out.

The eldest, Xander, stretched as he stepped out, followed by Camilla, who smiled at everyone. Elise rushed out immediately, running at and tackling Sakura, who fell to the ground with a surprised “Oof!”

Finally, there was the third Nohrian, Leo. Takumi did little to hide his distaste.

Leo glanced around boredly, holding several books in her arms. He did not seem like an outside person whatsoever.

“Hello, everyone!” Camilla chirped, walking over to Corrin, who enthusiastically accepted her hug.

Takumi sighed. “Hello, Xander. Camilla. Elise. Nohrian scum.”

“Hello, Takumi.” Leo looked Takumi up and down. “Nice dress.”

Takumi turned red, sputtering. “It’s a _yukata_!”

“Oh? I wouldn’t judge if it were a dress. Though either way, it doesn’t look good on you.”

Takumi glared, open-mouthed, not dignifying that bastard with a response.

“Be nice, you two!” Corrin scolded, putting his hands on his hips and puffing his cheeks out like he did when he was upset. Like now. “Leo, Xander, get over here and hug me, for the love of gods.”

Leo rolled his eyes and walked over to Corrin. “Hello, brother.”

“Did you miss me, little bro?” Corrin asked, patting Leo’s back as they embraced.

“Of course. It gets dull only having one big brother. Especially the one who never shuts up about the latest sports games.”

“It’s not my fault my fantasy team is doing so well!” Xander argued as Corrin next went to him.

Azura chuckled. “Don’t worry, Leo, you’ll have plenty of people to talk to here.”

“Thanks, Azura, but I think I’ll stick to my books.” Leo pulled his suitcase out of their car’s trunk and popped the handle out, rolling it up to the door. As he passed Takumi, he said, “See you in our room, _'T_ _aco Meat '_.”

“Shut _up_!” Takumi shouted.

Camilla walked over to him and patted his shoulders. “Don’t worry, dear, I think your kimono looks very nice.”

“ _I_ _t’s a yukata_.”

“HEY! I’ve got a _great idea_ !” Corrin announced, clearly to divert everyone’s negative energy to something else. “Let’s all _go inside_ ! Doesn’t that sound _fun_?!”

“I _agree_ ,” Azura announced happily, clapping her hands together and closing her eyes as she smiled. “I quite want to see my room. Does everyone agree?”

Takumi sighed. “Whatever.”

Corrin grinned. “C’mon, you’ll all love your rooms!”

Takumi had better damn well like his room.

Otherwise, this summer was going to be miserable.

 

***

 

Leo and Takumi’s room was rather small, but that was to be expected. The building was Hoshidan; rooms were built for efficiency, not for luxury.

Despite being a Hoshidan building, however, it was clearly influenced by Nohrian architecture. The room had a knobbed door, but the closet was a sliding door. Another sliding door, this one glass, opened to a balcony (Leo was grateful Corrin and Kamui deemed he and Takumi worthy of having a balcony room, perhaps it was to make up for the awful rooming arrangement), serving as the only window in the room. There were two beds against the wall opposite of the main door, on either side of the closet, each next to a nightstand, with simple white sheets. Leo wasted no time covering the one he claimed as his (the one to the right) with his plush blankets and throw pillows. There was also, thankfully, a large bookcase against the far left wall, and two comfortable-looking armchairs. He tidily put away all of his books when Takumi entered the room, Corrin with him. The two entered suddenly, almost causing Leo to drop his novels.

“Here you are, little brother!” Corrin announced, grinning. “See? Leo’s already made himself at home; you do the same, and you two can talk for a bit if you like! Dinner’s at six. See you both then!”

Corrin shut the door behind him, leaving Leo and Takumi to stare at each other awkwardly.

Leo scowled, turning back to the shelf. “Aren’t you going to put away your things?”

The Hoshidan answered by kicking one suitcase under his bed. “There. Halfway done. Problem solved.”

“Ugh.” Leo motioned to the closet in a very unsubtle manner.

“I assume _you’re_ going to use that.”

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

They stood in silence, glaring at each other, for nearly a full minute before Takumi scoffed and turned away, reaching down to unpack his other things.

Leo sighed. “Look, we might as well get this out of the way. You and I not going to be friends.”

“What a coincidence!” Takumi said with mock enthusiasm. “I was just think the same thing.”

The other man laughed. “Of course you were. You have such an arrogant attitude and-”

“Me?! I’m not the one going around and patronizing everybody! You’re the jerk!”

“Is that the best you can do?” Leo scoffed. “You sound like a whiny, little brat. Just as expected.”

They glared at each other, both seething with hatred.

“Let’s make a deal,” Leo began, rolling his eyes at his new roommate. “You stay away from me, and I’ll stay away from you. Think you can manage?”

“Hmph! I’m not going to let you boss me around like that!” Takumi stated, throwing his blankets over his bed as he began to ignore Leo.

Leo shook his head and mumbled, “Insufferable. Truly… insufferable.”

This was shaping up to be a long… _long_ summer.


	2. Soup Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Takumi compare their interests. You know. Because they are totally-not-friends. Duh.

Takumi grumbled as he leaned over the balcony. Three days into this vacation, and he hadn’t enjoyed a single minute of it. This was all that Nohrian scum Leo’s fault.

Takumi glanced over his shoulder at the man now. Leo was sitting in one of their armchairs, wrapped up in a grey plush blanket, reading while wearing a pair of black rectangular glasses. He looked so… placid. It was sickening.

Turning away, Takumi swept his eyes across the horizon. It was midday, and he had to admit, the scenery was beautiful. They were a few miles away from the end of the mountain ranges separating Nohr and Hoshido, way down south. Though it was far off, the ocean- as well as a few small towns- could be seen. In a few days, they were going to the beach. Everyone seemed quite excited, except for Leo, who seemed to hold a special disdain for going outside, and also claimed to burn easily. Takumi could tell with just one look at Leo’s fair, porcelain skin.

Today, however, was a ‘quiet day’, according to Kamui- a day where, rather than do something fun with other people, they were all supposed to sit in their rooms all day with the exceptions of meals and bathroom breaks. And, apparently, _every_ Wednesday was going to be a ‘quiet day’.

Hoorah.

Takumi was beginning to tire of the breeze blowing his hair, currently being worn down, into his mouth, so he turned to go inside as he pulled it up.

“Did you enjoy your mope?” Leo asked, not looking up from his book.

“I did, thank you very much,” Takumi snapped, letting himself fall onto his bed.

As his head was buried in pillows, he heard Leo mumbling something about how the others could possibly think that he and Takumi were in any way alike.

“Muttering to yourself, Leo? Couldn’t find anyone willing to talk to you?”

“If you hadn’t _noticed_ , I’m stuck in here with _you_. And I should have known you’d be eavesdropping.”

“Oh, it’s not that,” Takumi said, sitting up. “For one, we’re in the same room. Secondly, it sounds all-too familiar.” He crossed his arms angrily. “It seems that we’ll both be hearing that same joke for a while.”

Leo groaned. “They’re calling us ‘the Twins’! Kamui and Corrin are ‘the twins’, not _us_! We can’t let them treat us this way! They’re wrong!”

“Of course they are!” Takumi shouted, throwing his hands in the air. “You and I couldn’t be more different!”

“Exactly! I wouldn’t came near you with a ten-foot pole.”

“ _Twenty_ -foot pole.”

“Thirty, even!” Leo paused, pondering for a moment. “...hey, since we’re stuck here, may I ask you something?”

Takumi figured it would be something about the best strategy to convince the others to switch their rooming arrangements, or how long he thought they had before one of them jumped off the roof, or-

“What’s your favorite food.”

Basically, almost anything but _that_.

“I’m sorry, but _what_?!”

“They say people with similar personalities like the same things,” Leo explained.

Takumi began to see where he was going with this.

“I like miso soup,” he answered simply.

Leo frowned, his nose scrunching up. “‘Mee-so soup’?” he asked, almost tasting the word to see how odd it sounded. Takumi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. It’s a Hoshidan dish. You got a problem with that?”

“No. My favorite food is beef stew. It’s kind of like a soup.” Leo frowned. “Hmm…”

Takumi scowled. “What kind of books do you read?” Leo liked books, like Takumi, but he had a lot of books. Too many for them to possibly like the exact same genres.

Leo tapped the cover of the book he’d just been reading absentmindedly. “I read all kinds of things, but I have a passion for history.”

Oh _gods_.

“Is it… because you love to study the strategy behind past battles?” He was almost afraid to ask.

“Gods, don’t tell me… you like to read history books too?”

Takumi sighed. “Yes, but I’m sure our hobbies are different.”

Leo nodded. “My favorite game is chess. It’s a tactical board game where-”

“I _know_ what chess is. In Hoshido, our version is called ‘shogi’.”

The Nohrian frowned further. “And do you like to play this ‘show-gee’ thing?”

“I’m the best shogi player in my whole family,” Takumi admitted defeatedly.

Leo threw his hands in the air. “I can’t believe it. Who would have guessed we have so much in common?”

Takumi smirked, somewhat against himself. “I don’t know, but I’ll tell you- it’s hard to hate someone with such excellent taste.”

Leo laughed in the form of a small exhale through his nose. “No kidding. I was about to say the exact same thing.” He tapped his glasses, pausing. “Hmm… Maybe we should do this again sometime.”

“Ahaha! Oh? So now you want to be best friends?” Takumi snorted.

“Ha! Of course not. That will never happen.”

“Never!” Takumi agreed.

Once again, they stared at each other, only this time, they didn’t glare. Then each went back to their former activity- Leo to reading, Takumi to sitting with his face in his pillows, until he finally broke the silence.

“Hey, Leo, can I borrow one of your books?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soup Squad, Soup Squad~ <3 I love these boys so much. My cute little cinnamon roll bros. So fluffy~ Much cute~ Very soup~


	3. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi has a nightmare, but no one is around to help save for the last person he'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, there will be significantly less dialogue from in-game support convos until a few chapters later on. Enjoy a sadfest, peeps.

Leo was rudely awoken by a sharp scream, followed by heavy breathing.

Yelping, he sat up, thinking something had happened, but when he turned, it was just Takumi, laying in his bed with his back facing Leo, chest rising and falling slowly and with great emphasis.

“What’s wrong?”

Shaky breathing, no answer.

“Did you have a nightmare or something?”

Still no answer.

Leo rolled his eyes, ran a hand through his hair, and glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table, which read 1:37am. He scoffed. He’d been woken up for nothing, at an ungodly hour. He rolled back into his mound of blankets, shutting his eyes tight.

It wasn’t long before he opened them again.

“Are you _crying_?”

He sat up and turned. Takumi was still laying there, curled up in a ball on his bed.

Leo groaned. He wasn’t dealing with this. This was all just some stupid dream. After all, Takumi was an adult.

Although, he couldn’t be the judge of how severe this man’s nightmares were or weren’t. And it was kind of… scaring him, how unresponsive Takumi was being.

Leo glanced from side to side, then sighed quietly. He tried to remember what happened when he had nightmares as a child. More often than not, his mother would tell him he was being weak and childish. Not a fan of thinking of his mother, whom he harbored no love for, Leo tried to think of something else. He remembered a few times, he’d gone to Camilla’s room, sneaking past his father’s short-tempered, violet-haired mistress just to get to his sister. Camilla, always understanding, would swaddle him in blankets and hold him close, telling him it would be alright.

He rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

Leo grabbed his best plush blanket, the black one, and walked over to Takumi’s bed, wrapping the Hoshidan up in the blanket.

“...what are you doing?” Takumi sniffed. He was looking at nothing, hands gripping the sheets, face stained with tears.

“Comforting you,” Leo grunted. “I think you’ll understand that I find it hard to sleep next to a sobbing mess.

“Shut up,” Takumi whimpered. Leo rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around his roommate.

“So tell me, Takumi,” Leo said quietly. “Do you get these nightmares often?”

“...”

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

“...yes.”

“And what do you usually do?”

“I don’t… I don’t _do_ anything,” Takumi whispered. “I just wait to realize it’s all a bad dream, and then I wait until morning comes.”

“You don’t go back to sleep?”

“I _can’t_.”

“Really.” Leo felt Takumi begin to loosen up, no longer stiff, and slowly stretching out of fetal position. “If it doesn’t pain you too much, what did you dream of this time?”

“My moth- I… my stepmother, Mikoto. Corrin and Kamui’s mother. She died… right in front of all of us.”

Leo frowned.

Well. Now he felt like an ass.

“I understand how that could be painful.”

Takumi released his sheets, relaxing. “What was your mother like, Leo?”

“Awful,” he spat. “She only used me as a prop to gain favor with my father. I haven’t seen her in years, and I’m better off for it.”

“Oh.” Takumi rolled around in Leo’s arms, now facing him. “I’m sure your father wasn’t much better.”

“You’d be right.”

“How’d you survive?”

“Truthfully? It was my siblings. Although our mothers used us to make themselves look good in my father’s eyes, we loved each other. I couldn’t imagine life without Xander, Camilla, Elise, Corrin and Kamui, or even Azura.”

Takumi smiled meekly. “Siblings are pretty great, aren’t they?”

Leo smiled back. “Yeah. They really are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But they're so cute! Why can't I force them to get married without hacking the game? :'^(


	4. Beach Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sibling Squad goes to the beach. Leo does not enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is doing really well! I'm shocked. Truly, shocked. But honestly, your comments give me life. Comment as much as you like if you can! Enjoy the obligatory beach day chapter!

Leo had woken up in Takumi’s bed, cold and shivering (as it turned out, Takumi was a blanket-hog), with a mouthful of long, grey hair. He and Takumi were both exhausted, so much so that they could hardly make the journey to the cars for their trip to the beach with the others.

“Long night?” Hinoka asked Leo as he came downstairs for breakfast, shambling like a corpse.

“Nng,” Leo gurgled as he reached for the cereal on top of the fridge.

“You alright, little bro?” Kamui asked. She, Hinoka, and Azura were sitting at a counter playing DS, while the others were eating in the dining room. Takumi was upstairs, showering. Leo walked to the counter and sat as his sister inquired, “How are you feeling?”

“I am not,” Leo mumbled, missing the bowl and pouring cereal on the counter.

“Oh, dear,” Azura exclaimed quietly, putting a hand over her heart. “Are you alright, Leo? Did something happen?”

“Nothing,” Leo murmured, setting his chin on the counter. “Takumi had a nightmare, that’s all…”

“Again!” Hinoka shouted, slamming her hands on the table, effectively shaking Leo’s head. He winced, groaning. “Gods, he never tells us!”

“I hope he’s alright,” Azura admitted concernedly. “I remember Takumi always having the worst nightmares…”

“Yeah, well. I just sat with him until he fell asleep again. It’s no big deal.”

Hinoka opened her mouth to speak, but settled for a smile. “Thank you, Leo. You really don’t know how much that means to us.”

Kamui nodded. “It’s nice to see you two getting along, now.”

“We are _not_ getting along,” Leo reminded his sister. “I just felt like any decent person would help.”

“Well, anyways, thanks,” Hinoka said, bowing in a strange way. It must have been a Hoshidan thing.

Leo yawned as Elise and Sakura burst in. Elise’s hair, Leo noticed, was braided, rather than twisted into her usual pigtails, into one long, blonde braid going down her back. Sakura was getting better, though a few stray hairs were sticking out. Sakura’s hair, which was very short- though not as short as her eldest sister’s- had a few small braids, expertly placed near the front, accented by a flower clip. She was wearing a floral-print yukata (yes, yukata, not a dress, he’d learned) over her bathing suit. She smiled nervously at Leo when she entered with Elise.

“Big brother! Hello!” Elise said, almost knock Leo off of his stool with the force of her hug.

“ _Omph_. Good morning, Elise…”

“What’s wrong, Leo?” Elise asked as she backed away to get a good look at him.

“Long story,” he sighed, sitting up. “So, when’s the first car leaving?”

“About fifteen minutes,” Kamui announced. “It’ll be me, Corrin- he’s driving- Takumi, Azura, and you.”

“Oh.” Leo slumped back against the table. “Great…”

“Ah, cheer up,” Hinoka ordered, smacking Leo’s back so hard he almost coughed up his lungs. “You and my brother will be friends one day, I just know it.”

“You’re _wrong_ ,” Leo tried to argue, thought it came out as a weak gurgle.

“Hinoka?” Takumi’s voice came from the stairs. “Did you kill Leo?”

“Of course not, Takumi.”

“Shame. You would have saved me a lot of trouble.”

“Shut up,” Leo grumbled.

Takumi walked into the kitchen, putting his hair back up into a ponytail. He was wearing a simple, dark blue yukata. Hinoka, unlike her younger siblings, had settled for a jacket over a bathing suit top and running shorts.

Takumi yawned, running a hand through his silver hair. “Is it time to go yet?”

“As soon as Corrin gets done eating, we’ll leave,” Kamui replied.

“Good. I can’t wait to get out. I’m going stir-crazy in here.”

 

***

 

“...I’m going to take a picture.”

“Kamui, that’s _mean_!” Azura giggled. “You’re absolutely _diabolical_ , you know!”

“I do,” Kamui answered with a grin, pulling out her phone.

Corrin laughed at his sisters, not saying a word. He glanced in the rearview mirror at Leo and Takumi, who’d been asleep for the past half-hour.

Takumi was snoring with his mouth open, head on Leo’s shoulder. Leo’s head leaned against the top of Takumi’s, half of his face nuzzled into grey hair.

Next to Corrin, Kamui took a picture of the pair, giggling evilly. “This is _so good_. Camilla’s going to want to see this.”

“Don’t send it to _everybody_ , Kamui!”

“I _won’t_. Just Camilla. ...Maybe Elise and Sakura.”

“Kamui…”

“And no one else! I swear. Except Jakob and Niles.”

“ _Kamui_!”

Laughing, Kamui shut off her phone. “Don’t worry, I won’t. Yet.”

Corrin rolled his eyes, snorting. Azura smiled in the backseat, playing with Takumi’s hair. “He never lets me get this close when he’s awake…”

“Yet he _loves_ other people’s hair,” Kamui sighed, rolling her eyes. “He’s a little weird.”

“Yeah, but he’s our little weirdo,” Corrin reminded her. “Same goes for Leo.”

Azura beamed, reaching over to stroke Leo’s silky blonde hair, practically knocking out his headband, which fell into his eyes. He snorted, scowling, before nuzzling his head further into Takumi’s hair and settling back into sleep.

“So cute. I ship it.”

“Same.”

“You two ship everything!” Azura chortled.

The twins glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.

“Nngh…” muttered Takumi, shifting uncomfortably. All attention focused on the boys, and Kamui retrieved her phone as Takumi groaned, rolled around a bit, and wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist.

They left their jaws about a mile behind, especially when Leo reached over and put his arm around Takumi’s shoulders.

Needless to say, there was much frenzied squealing for the duration of the car ride.

 

***

 

“Look, the Twins are awake!”

Takumi got the feeling they weren’t talking about Corrin and Kamui as he opened his eyes groggily. Leo was stretching next to him, oozing hatred, as Takumi found was custom with him when he awoke.

“Are we at the beach?” Leo mumbled, yawning.

Kamui, Corrin, and Azura glanced at each other, giggling. Leo and Takumi frowned.

“Is there something wrong, Sis?” Takumi asked Kamui.

She made a weird noise that was a mix between a hiss and a giggle. Takumi and Leo shared a suspicious look.

“Whatever,” Takumi scoffed, scooting over to the door farthest from Leo and stepping out. “Whatever. Let’s just get set up. Weirdos.”

Azura was almost instantly in the water; it was like her natural habitat. Corrin and Kamui continually rotated from sand to sea to sitting under their umbrella. Each set of roommates had their own- Kamui and Corrin’s was grey, Azura’s was white, and Takumi and Leo’s was blue. Right now, Leo was lying under the umbrella on his towel, sunglasses on, arms crossed over his chest. He’d made no haste in _bathing_ in sunscreen. Now he lay practically catatonic, headphones in ear, iPhone next to him. Takumi was perfectly fine watching the others for now, waiting on the rest. Hinoka and Camilla arrived shortly after with Elise and Sakura (Purple umbrella, pink umbrella), and Ryouma and Xander (red umbrella) wouldn’t be far behind.

Takumi sighed and crossed his legs on his towel. He was achingly tired, no thanks to his _ridiculous_ nightmare, and he didn’t feel like swimming. He should have brought his DS, or a book, or…

His eyes strayed to where Leo was lying. There was an ornate, leather-bound book, the side reading “ _Brynhildr_ ”, next to him. Maybe he wouldn’t mind if Takumi read it for just a little bit...

Takumi slowly stretched out, reaching for it, but as soon as his fingers brushed the spine, Leo’s arm shot out and grabbed his wrist. Takumi had to resist screaming like a child, though he may have peed a little.

Leo sat up, still holding Takumi’s wrist, and pulled his sunglasses down his nose. “That’s _mine_. Touch it and you’re dead.”

“Noted,” Takumi squeaked.

More awkward stares ensued, until Takumi grimaced and pulled his arm away angrily. “What are you even doing?”

Leo pulled out his headphones. “Sleeping. What does it look like?”

“You weren’t sleeping,” Takumi argued. “You scared me half to death!”

“Well, then, don’t touch my books.”

“Geez. Sorry, then,” Takumi huffed, crossing his arms.

Leo rolled his eyes and pushed his sunglasses back into place. “You’re so whiny. Do your siblings really have to put up with this all the time?”

Takumi glared at Leo silently, then reached over, and picked up a handful of sand. Leo frowned at it, not comprehending what Takumi was doing until he fell over as sand was thrown into his face.

“ _Ha_!” Takumi laughed, pointing as he stood.

“Why, you little- GODS!” Leo screamed, struggling to his feet. Takumi giggled manically, running away. Leo immediately gave chase, shrieking.

“GET BACK HERE, YOU STUPID FU-”

“Language!” Takumi scolded cheerfully. He was still far ahead of Leo. “Aw, do they not make you do runs during P.E. in Nohr?”

“ _SHUT UP_!”

Takumi cackled, untying his yukata and throwing it off, letting the wind carry it to its destination: smacking Leo in the face. The blonde yelped and fell, struggling with the garment. Takumi, now in his bathing suit, laughed as he kicked up sand running.

“Are you- _Kamui_ ! _Beachball_! NOW!”

Takumi didn’t stick around to see why Leo wanted the beachball. He kept running until the multicolored sphere hit him in the back of the head.

“Ow!” He shouted, holding his crown and stopping. “Son of a-”

“AHA! GOTCHA!”

Takumi yelped as Leo tackled him from behind, the two falling into the sand. Leo cackled, pinning the Hoshidan down by the arms and sitting on top of him.

Leo’s face filled with triumphant delight as he laughed. “Ha! I got you!”

They heard the sound effect of a camera shutter clicking, followed by, “You most _certainly_ did.”

They both blushed and screamed in unison, “ _KAMUI_!”

Their elder sister laughed, phone in hand. Corrin stood behind her, making kissy-faces, and Azura was laughing in the distance.

Leo rolled off of Takumi and both stood. Takumi wrapped his arms around himself, teeth gritted, his face _burning_. Leo stood open-mouthed, red faced, arms stiff at his sides.

“Look, Corrin,” Kamui laughed, showing the phone to her twin, “you can practically _feel_ the sexual tension.”

“ _Shut UP_!”

“These are better than the pictures of them sleeping on each other in the car!”

“ _WHAT_?!”

Kamui laughed, running, as her younger brothers chased her back across the beach.

 

“Ow…”

“You doing alright there, Leo?”

“Shut up…” Leo winced. “I’m so burnt…”

He glared as Takumi rolled his eyes, smirking. “Well, I didn’t realize my pain was funny.”

“I just think it’s hilarious that a full bottle of sunblock didn’t work. SPF 50, no less.”

Leo groaned, arms wrapped around himself. “I hate this so much. You’re not white; do you even _get_ sunburnt?”

“I can.”

“You don’t laugh when _you_ get sunburnt, do you?”

“No. But you’re not me, now, are you?”

Leo fell back into the sand, moaning. He seemed glad to be back under the umbrella. They’d chased Kamui all the way across the beach (without succeeding to steal her camera), and by the time Leo had gotten back, he looked even more like a lobster than Ryouma. He was almost pure red.

“I hate going outside so much…”

“Aw, c’mon, the outside isn't that bad.”

“Whatever.” Leo stretched his arm out painfully, pointing. “There’s aloe vera in my bag. Will you get it for me?”

Takumi, too tired from running to antagonize Leo further, pulled a bottle of green gel out of Leo’s bag, handing it to him.

“Thanks,” Leo said, squirting said gel into his hand and slathering it across his arms. “Ouch…”

“Does it really hurt that badly?”

“ _Yes_ \- OW!” Leo yelped, having accidentally slapped himself while applying his gel. “You’re such a jerk.”

“Hey! I didn’t make you do that,” Takumi reminded him.

Leo pouted, looking away. Despite himself, Takumi felt a twinge of pity. It wasn’t very good of him to antagonize Leo, especially after how the Nohrian had helped him the night before.

Takumi sighed, rolling his eyes. “Give it here.”

“Um…” Leo frowned, raising an eyebrow, but he cooperated. “What are you…”

“You look so pathetic, it’s painful to watch,” Takumi grumbled, squirting some aloe gel into his hand. “Turn around.”

Leo did as he was told. Trying to be gentle, Takumi rubbed the ointment along Leo’s back. The Nohrian shivered. “Ugh, that’s so _cold_.”

“You’re complaining about this, yet just a minute ago you were complaining that you were suffering.”

Leo grumbled. “You’re right... Can you put some on my shoulders?”

“Sure.” Takumi glanced around, hoping their local voyeur wasn’t around. Kamui would be having a fit with this. Luckily, she’d left a moment ago to help Ryouma find his way to their specific spot on the beach with the others.

“Mm.” Leo pointed to his shoulder blades, and aloe was promptly applied there.

“Finished. Feel better?”

“...A little.” Leo rolled his shoulders, wincing painfully and frowning miserably. “I hate the outdoors.”

“Ah, c’mon.” Takumi tried to punch Leo in the arm gently, but ended up making his blonde roommate scream with pain. A very undignified, high-pitched scream. Leo glared, and Takumi shrugged.

“You’re so-” Leo stopped, looking at something past Takumi’s shoulders. He suddenly turned red and began to snicker, covering his face with a hand. “Oh- oh my gods.”

“What?” Takumi asked defensively, blushing. “What are you laughing at?!”

Takumi, who thought Leo was laughing _at_ him, was surprised when Leo pointed _behind_ him. Takumi turned, and his jaw dropped at the sight.

The other girls and the older brothers had finally arrived, but Ryouma… _what was he_ wearing?! He had his usual red swimsuit, tied to the side, and his hair was the same old monstrosity as usual, but he was wearing something different.

Ryouma had arrived to the beach wearing a bright orange, red-floral-patterned, Hawaiian shirt.

Takumi covered his mouth. “Oh _gods_.”

Leo burst out laughing. Takumi was too stunned to function. He was still staring at the fashion disaster that was his brother. Oboro would have a _fit_.

“Oh my gods,” Takumi said, turning around and shielding his face from sight. “The _horror_.”

“I couldn’t _imagine_ Xander ever wearing something like that!”

“I may need to bleach my eyeballs…”

They laughed together as Elise and Sakura ran over, waving excitedly. Leo smirked.

“Hm… maybe this beach day won’t be so bad after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I accurately depicted sunburns? I don't know, I don't get them.


	5. Shogi Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi beats Leo at chess. The only option now is to beat Takumi at his own game.  
> If Leo can even manage to play it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear my chess nerd friend screaming at me from the college he is currently attending. Shout out to my bro Brandon. Have fun at sad adult school.

Takumi narrowed his eyes at the board in front of him, pondering his next move. Leo smirked at him from the other side of the board, all confidence, as he moved his rook closer and closer to Takumi’s king. He sweated nervously.

“Aw, what’s wrong? Can’t take the heat?” Leo teased, leaning his head on a fist, elbow resting on the table. “Poor Takumi. Shouldn’t have challenged a Nohrian to a chess match.”

“Hm… that may be so… but…” Takumi moved his knight, grinning, and as he boxed in Leo’s king, announced “Checkmate.”

Leo stared, open-mouthed, at his board. “I- you-”

Takumi grinned. “What was that? ‘Can’t take the heat’?”

His roommate scoffed. “Whatever. I’m sure you’ve been practicing.”

“Actually, I-”

“Shut up.” Leo crossed his arms and leaned back, looking over the landscape. They were sitting on the balcony; after breakfast, they’d moved a table and chairs to their room. Although Leo didn’t want to be outside, he did want to play chess, so he’d borrowed Camilla’s floppy purple sunhat to keep the rays off of him. Takumi had teased him for it early, and was met with a punch in the gut in response.

Leo mumbled irefully. “Well, I guess I lose. What do you want to play now?”

“What- really?” Takumi looked surprised. “You’re going to let me pick?”

“Yes…? Why wouldn’t I?”

“I mean, you don’t really know much about Hoshidan things, so I just thought-”

“Are you going to pick a game, or what?”

“I- yeah! Hold on!” Takumi said, smiling. Watching as his roommate scrambled back into the house, Leo shook his head, putting the chess set back into its case. Takumi soon ran back in, slamming a small, black, square case onto the table, grinning. “Let me teach you how to play shogi!”

“Show-gi? You mean that Hoshidan chess you told me about?”

“Yeah!” Takumi confirmed, removing a board and small, tile-looking pieces with kanji characters on them. “So, it’s like chess, in that you’re trying to get the other player’s king. So, you’ve got…” Takumi pointed to each individual piece as he named them off. “One king, two gold generals, two silver generals-”

“There are two different types of generals?”

“Yes, shut up and listen. Two knights, two lances, one rook, one bishop, and nine pawns.”

“Okay…” Leo frowned, watching intently.

“So, pawns can only move one step forward. None of that ‘two steps on the first step’ business. Lances and bishops can more forward or diagonally any distance, respectively. Rooks move vertically or horizontally any distance. Knights can move one step to the left or right, then two steps forward.”

“Just like in chess?”

“Just like in chess. Then, these generals- these are the gold, these are the silver- the generals can move just like the king, with some exceptions. The silver general can move one step forwards or diagonally, but not backwards vertically, and the gold general can move one step any direction  _ except  _ diagonally backwards. The king can move one step in any direction.”

Leo stroked his chin. “I see…”

Well, that was a lie. In truth he was still rather confused.

But… Takumi seemed excited, so he’d play along. He continued to listen as he learned about ‘promotions’, which apparently meant that a piece reaching a ‘promotion zone’ received heightened abilities. Lances, knights, pawns, and silver generals moved like gold generals upon promotion, while bishops and rooks could move like their respective pieces or kings.

“What about the gold general?”

“Oh, he doesn’t get a promotion.”

“Poor gold general,” Leo lamented sarcastically.

“He didn’t do very well in his field,” Takumi joked. “So, like chess, you can steal pieces. It’s called ‘capturing’.  _ But _ if you capture your opponent’s piece, you can put it back on the board as one of your own- that’s called dropping.”

“Mm-hm.”

“And then…” Takumi frowned, face falling. “You’re not actually interested in this, are you?”

“Oh, no,” Leo said, sitting up straighter, “I’m just curious. This is actually quite fascinating.”

Takumi smiled a bit. “Well… thanks. This is my favorite game, so it’s nice to have someone to play with.”

“Doesn’t your family play with you?”

“Well, they don’t like playing with me anymore, since I usually win, and it doesn’t really feel like a victory if I lose on purpose. Sometimes Sakura and Azura play with me, but I think they’re just being nice.” Takumi glanced to the side.

“Well, don’t worry.” Leo leaned forwards, smirking. “Even though I’m a beginner, I’ll try not to go easy on you.”

That managed to coax a grin out of Takumi. “Same here. So, do you think you’re ready to play?”

“Definitely.”

Takumi set the pieces up on the board, grinning widely. Although he still thought Takumi was whiny and annoying… it was actually nice to see him smile.

 

***

 

“I’m telling you, Hinoka, you’ve got the makings of a great seamstress.”

Hinoka rolled her eyes as she and Camilla walked up the stairs and back to their room. They’d spent the day away, horseback riding, and then they’d gone to a craft store. Currently, Camilla was in the process of teaching her tomboyish roomie how to sew and knit. They were trying to make scarves and mittens and the like for their army of siblings by the time winter came around (and so far, that was a likely estimate for how long it would take for Hinoka to finish).

“Oh, hold on,” Camilla said, stopping “I need to get my sun hat from Leo.”

“He still has it?” Hinoka chuckled a bit. “I wonder if Takumi teased him for it.”

“I’m sure he did. I’m also sure he stopped once Leo inevitable got him back.”

Camilla made her way to the end of the hall, where Leo and Takumi’s room was located, followed closely by Hinoka. She knocked carefully, leaning her ear against the door. There was no answer.

“They must be asleep,” Hinoka suggested.

Camilla giggled and put a finger to her lips, opening the door and sneaking inside. Strangely enough, neither of the boys was in their beds. She tapped her chin, putting a hand on her hip. “Hm…”

She felt Hinoka tap her shoulder. “Yes?”

The redhead pointed. Past the glass window on the balcony, both of their brothers were sitting at a patio table, both asleep. The girls looked at each other and giggled, making their way over.

“It looks like they were playing shogi,” Hinoka noted. She patted Takumi’s head. “Out cold.”

“Poor dears,” Camilla cooed. “They’re both so competitive; they were probably up playing late into the night.”

She picked up a notepad. At the top, both of their names were listed, and underneath, tally marks- all under Takumi’s name. Camilla shook her head. Poor Leo.

Glancing at her little brother (who was  _ still  _ wearing her hat), she sighed. “Those two deserve each other.”

Hinoka rolled her eyes. “You sound like Kamui and Corrin. I swear, if they try to set me up with Tsubaki one more time, I will punch a wall. If there’s a relationship to be had, let it happen naturally.”

Camilla laughed. “Oh, I know. But still; they’re such good matchmakers!”

“Well… I suppose.” Hinoka wrapped her arms around Takumi’s midsection, grunted, and hoisted him up, carrying him to bed. In the meanwhile, Camilla retrieved her hat and, upon putting it on, stroked Leo’s hair. “Oh, my Little Leo…”

Hinoka returned for Leo, picking him up as well. “Yeesh. They’re both so light.”

“Really? Takumi looks so much bigger than Leo…”

“Yeah, but that’s because he wears a lot of layers, or really baggy clothes. Did you see him at the beach?”

“Oh, yes.” Camilla walked back into Takumi and Leo’s room, shutting the glass door. She walked over and tucked both of them in, something Hinoka had failed to do. However, while Hinoka returned to their room, Camilla lingered for a bit, until it was midnight. She smiled and leaned down, kissing her brother’s head.

“Happy birthday, Little Leo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this the day of my birthday- Nov. 7th (N7 Day for my Mass Effect fans out there). A pretty good birthday, considering the week I'd been having, though it was followed up immediately by the U.S. election. If you believe in any sort of God, please pray for us; if not, just send well-wishes. It'd be really meaningful to people like me, who are legitimately afraid for their lives and livelihoods.


	6. Leo's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Leo's birthday, and the Sibling Squad goes shopping. The others have a great idea:  
> Send him on a shopping trip with his arch-frenemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the others in this chapter. I also wrote this on my actual birthday (N7 Day- Nov. 7th). Happy Birthday me, and for Nov. 8th, Happy Apocalypse Day, America.  
> (It's been pointed to me that apparently I have no chill.)

“Happy birthday, Leo!”

Leo opened his eyes groggily to see Elise, Camilla, Xander, Azura, Corrin, and Kamui standing at the foot of his bed.

He frowned, puzzled, but then remembered- it was June 30th. His birthday.

“Oh my gosh, I can hardly  _ believe  _ it!” Corrin gushed. “My little brother, so grown up!”

Leo sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. He was still in his clothes from yesterday; his jeans had probably left marks on his legs. Yawning, he frowned at his siblings. He wasn’t a morning person.

Neither was Takumi.

The Hoshidan sat up angrily, running a hand through his long, grey hair. “Are you kidding me? What time is it?”

“It’s six in the morning,” Xander answered plainly.

“Six in the-  _ how do you people function like this _ ?!”

“While I thank you for the birthday wishes… I have to admit-  _ begrudgingly _ \- that I agree with Takumi.”

Corrin and Kamui glanced at each other and snickered.

“Shut up. Why did you wake us this early, anyways?”

“Because…” Camilla lifted up her wallet. “We’re going  _ shopping _ !”

“And we’re all going to get you birthday gifts!” Elise squealed, throwing her hands in the air.

“You…” Leo sighed. “You guys don’t have to do that. Honestly, I’m just happy spending time with you.”

“Aw, aren’t you  _ cute _ ,” Camilla cooed, pinching his cheek. “It makes me want to spoil you even more!”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Still, it’s supposed to be sunny today. I’m  _ still  _ burnt from our beach day.”

“It’s okay,” Kamui laughed, “you can wear  _ my  _ sun hat.”

“Joy.”

“C’mon, little brothers!” Corrin said, reaching over and tousling Leo’s hair, to his chagrin. “You can’t lie around in bed all day. Get dressed and come downstairs!”

Leo sighed, nodding as he rolled his eyes; but as soon as his siblings were out the door, he grabbed his blankets and rolled over, closing his eyes. He was going to get as much sleep as possible.

After all, it was  _ his  _ birthday.

 

***

 

Takumi was downstairs before Leo, who was still in bed. Even though he hated mornings, he was by no means a slacker. Rather than wear a yukata, he’d changed into a t-shirt and jeans. He was putting his hair up in a ponytail, waiting for Camilla to serve him breakfast, when Kamui forced Leo down the stairs.

Kamui was wearing a black sundress, sunglasses, and a tan sun hat with a black band and bow. Leo was wearing a similar sun hat, though he’d opted for a black tank top and shorts.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” he huffed.

“This brat was trying to sleep in on us,” Kamui scoffed, smacking his arm.

“Ow!”

“Hey, just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean I’m going to be Ms. Nice.”

“You’re  _ never  _ Ms. Nice,” Leo pouted.

“True, true.” Kamui held up a set of car keys. “Everybody eat, then get ready to roll out. We’re going to be out all day, so pack a lot of sunblock!”

The arrived in the village about two hours later.

As it turned out, the particular town they were in was a tourist spot, and since it was summer, it was full of outdoor stands and shops.

“It’s so pretty,” Azura sighed dreamily once they’d all gotten out of the car.

“Now, remember, Azura,” Corrin began, “if you start to feel faint, or if you don’t think you can continue, we can stop anytime you like.”

“Oh, please.” Azura waved her hand at him, rolling her eyes. It was no secret that Azura was usually very sickly, but she was doing fairly well. “I’m fine.”

“Just being a responsible brother.”

“Of course.” Azura kissed him on the cheek. Corrin smiled, though he still seemed worried.

“Guys!” Kamui called, motioning towards the others, who’d arrived around the same time. They walked over to each other, gathering together.

“Alright,” Ryouma said, “the older of us have decided that we all need to be with someone else so as not to get lost, but we can’t very well go together.”

“So,” Kamui said, continuing for him, “the groups are as follows: Xander and Ryouma, with Corrin.”

The two older brothers nodded at each other. Corrin smiled.

“Camilla and Hinoka.”

The girls high-fived.

“Elise and Sakura.”

The little sisters hugged; Elise shouted, “Yay!”

“Azura and me,” Kamui said, putting an arm around their blue-hair sister, who smiled serenely.

And of course, that left…

“Leo and Takumi.”

The two glanced at each other. They frowned, but then shrugged. They’d settled into to a sort of uneasy truce insofar. Not friends, mind you- far from it, naturally.

“We’ll all meet at the cars by 3:30, so you have about… five hours to yourselves,” Corrin informed them all.

“Well, I suppose we’d best be off,” Leo sighed. “If I know you, Camilla, you’re going to want to see everything.”

“Of course!” Camilla beamed at Hinoka. “It’s a good thing my roomie can keep up with this girl.”

“Pfft. If it’s any sort of workout, I’m in. Camilla and Hinoka ran off, laughing.

“I want to check out the video game stores!” Corrin announced.

Ryouma and Xander glanced at each other.

“ _ Aaaaaand  _ the sports store is right next to it,” Corrin added, winking.

The older brothers grumbled, but eventually agreed to take Corrin where he wanted to go first. Kamui and Azura worried about Elise and Sakura, but they insiste they were fine on their own. While those four chattered, Takumi turned to Leo. “So, what do you want to see?”

Leo shrugged. “I don’t know. I could use some new clothes.”

“Alright,” Takumi agreed. “I think Kamui said in the car that there were maps somewhere nearby?”

Leo nodded, pointing to a box on the side of a larger version of the map. They walked over together.

Takumi traced the paths on the larger version of the map with his finger while Leo picked up a smaller one and slipped it into Takumi’s backpack. “Hm… looks like the clothing stores aren’t far from here. We might meet Camilla and Hinoka there, if my sister hasn’t dragged yours to the fruit stands.”

“Camilla likes fruit.”

“I like fruit, but we should go there until it’s almost time to leave; after all, it’s still really hot. Hinoka’s probably going to eat whatever she gets as she walks around.” Takumi glanced at Leo, who had taken the spray-on sunblock out of the bag. “Are you going to be alright?”

“I hope so. I already have  _ one  _ sunburn.” 

“We have aloe vera.”

“I’m well aware.”

Leo looked miserable. Takumi, surprisingly, and possibly against himself, felt bad. He decided that, if he found something that could possibly help Leo with his sunburns, he would. No one should be miserable on their birthday.

“C’mon,” Takumi suggested, tugging on the hem of Leo’s tank.

Leo adjusted his sun hat. “Alright. Lead the way, Taco Meat.”

Takumi glared, his pity for Leo almost fading.

The pair walked along, through the stands, until they got to a maze of clothing racks and shelves. Leo seemed satisfied, so they stopped there. They agreed to split up as long as they were in the same general area and could call to each other if needed.

Takumi wandered the quaint outdoor shop. Since this was, after all, a border town- not to mention far from most other towns- the products displayed were a mixture of Nohrian and Hoshidan, some even Ylissean. Takumi was in awe. A group of dark-blue-haired people, who appeared to be siblings, was nearby, chattering about clothes.

“Look, Morgan!” The shorter of two girls in the group of three said. “Dad would  _ love  _ this!”

Morgan, the man, looked intrigued. “Maybe! He’s kind of easy to please, though. Lucina, what do you think?”

“Um… what? I was just looking at this dress.”

“Dress? What do you-  _ oh gods no _ . Marc! She’s gone into lockdown!”

“I think she’s  _ actually  _ considering  _ buying it _ !”

“What?” The tallest and probably oldest sister frowned; she was a very stern-looking woman. She held up a multi-colored, geometrically-patterned dress that looked like in belonged in a garbage can in the sixties. “I think it’s cute…”

“Oh no. Morgan! Confiscate her wallet!”

“On it, little sis!”

“What the-  _ HEY _ ! Give that  _ back _ !”

“It’s for your own good, Lucina!”

The three ran off, Morgan and Marc laughing, Lucina yelling. Takumi smiled and chuckled a bit; they somehow reminded him of his siblings. All of Corrin, Kamui, and Azura’s siblings, in fact.

He looked through the shelves; there were a lot of colorful yukatas here; he’d have to suggest this shop to his siblings. He’d text them later. For now, he was looking.

He found a few things that interested him- a red yukata and hair ribbons found their way into his basket. A few shirts made of soft, sleek material, all grey. He was happy with these purchases- and this place was so inexpensive, he’d still have enough money leftover for later. As he walked up to pay for his things, his eyes strayed towards a rather peculiar stand. On display was a number of capes. At first, he thought it quite strange, but as he turned around and saw Leo, off looking at sun hats of all things, a thought occurred to him.

The two met up at the register a few minutes later, Leo holding a few pairs of shorts and a shirt with some clever saying on it.

“What’s that?” Leo asked, eyeing Takumi’s basket curiously.

“Um… a shopping basket?”

“Yes, but what’s  _ in  _ it?”

“Yukata, shirts, a cape.” Takumi pulled the long blue garment out of his basket to show it off.

“A… cape?” Leo looked puzzled. “Why?”

“Well, uh…” Takumi blushed, clutching the cape to his chest. “I figured since you get sunburnt so easily, you might appreciate something like… this… to keep you covered when you’re outside…”

Leo’s expression slowly filled with surprise. “Oh- this is for  _ me _ ?”

“Uh, yeah…” Takumi’s blush reddened further. “I mean, if you don’t like it…”

“Oh, no.” Leo took one end of the cape, examining it. “It’s… quite nice, actually. And it’s a cool color on light fabric, so I won’t overheat.” Leo shook his head in disbelief. “Do wonders never cease? This is very thoughtful, Takumi.”

Takumi grinned sheepishly. “Well… it is your birthday…” He held up his hand as Leo went to reach for his wallet. “I’ll pay for it. Like I said: birthday. Endless privileges.”

Leo’s eyes widened, but Takumi insisted. There was no use by the time they reached the register.

“Yeesh. They were right about Hoshidan hospitality,” Leo chuckled as their items were bought. “I never thought I’d see it from you, though.”

“I guess I’m just full of surprises.”

“Pfft.” Leo elbowed his roommate, causing Takumi to snort and playfully push him back. “Come on, I want to see the books.”

“Same.” Takumi and Leo walked away from the clothing shop, taking out the map and pointing out the next stores they wanted to go to. They hit several bookstores, the game shop,  _ another  _ clothing store, some weird gift shop that Takumi ran out of after seeing the first “adult toy” whilst being followed closely by Leo, and, finally, the fruit store. It was a big place- they only ever ran into Camilla and Hinoka, and only once. All in all, it was a good day, although Takumi paid for everything. Despite that, combined with lots of walking while carrying heavy loads and all the hectic trips to the bathrooms, Takumi thoroughly enjoyed himself.

“That was fun,” Leo announced on their way back to the car.

“Yeah,” Takumi agreed. “I really like today. I just hope we can fit everything into the car.”

“We should be able to. We don’t have…  _ that  _ much stuff.”

“Yes. Because ten bags isn’t a lot of stuff.”

“Need I remind you that those are  _ your  _ ten bags, and  _ I  _ only have six.”

“To be fair, you put a lot of stuff in the same bags.”

“Yeah, I know.” Takumi and Leo frowned as they approached the vehicles. To Takumi’s surprise, there were only two rather than three.

“Hey, Ryouma!” he called, seeing his brother nearby with Corrin and Xander. “What’s up? Why is Kamui’s car gone?”

“Apparently, Azura got sick,” his eldest brother explained.

“What?!” Leo blurted, removing his sun hat. “Is she okay? Does she need a doctor?!”

“She’s fine. Elise and Sakura went back with them; Sakura can take care of almost anything she might need,” Xander assured him. Leo did not look reassured.

“She’ll be alright,” Takumi said comfortingly, placing a hand on Leo’s arm. The blonde glanced down, concern knitting his brow, but smiled halfheartedly when he saw Takumi’s face.

“Hell-o, boys!” Camilla called as she and Hinoka approached. Camilla had a few bags underarm, while Hinoka carried the bulk of their load. “Are we chatting? Any nice gossip?”

“Nothing new,” Corrin assured her. Camilla pouted. “Well, except for you-know-what,” he continued.

“Oh, I know,” Camilla sighed.

“Did  _ everyone  _ know but us?” Leo whined.

“Pretty much,” Corrin shrugged. “We figured you two were getting along since we didn’t hear anyone screaming bloody murder, so we decided to let you have your fun. Besides! It’s your birthday.”

Leo grumbled something, but Takumi didn’t catch it.

“C’mon, little bros,” Corrin said, patting them both on the shoulders. “We should get home. I’m sure she’s fine!”

Azura, as they found out when they arrived home, was, in fact, fine.

Mostly because she wasn’t sick at all.

“Surprise!” Azura, Kamui, and Elise shouted as the others entered. (Sakura said it in a perfectly medium tone of voice; baby steps.)

Hanging over the entryway (a part of the living room) was a banner that read  _ Happy Birthday Leo!!!!!  _ (an accurate representation of the number of exclamation points, probably added by Elise) in bold, black letters. Black, purple, and tan-gold balloons were strewn everywhere. Presents were piled up on the table, hastily bagged and/or wrapped.

Leo’s dark eyes widened. “You guys did this for me?”

“Yep!” Elise laughed.

“We made up that story about Azura being sick so that we could come home and prepare,” Kamui explained, walking up to her Nohrian little brother. “Happy birthday, little bro.”

“You guys had me  _ so worried _ !” Leo shouted, smacking Kamui’s arm. “I thought something bad happened to Azura, you  _ jerk _ !”

“I’m sorry!” Azura called from the dining room.

“Hey, we were trying to do something  _ nice  _ for you,” Kamui reminded Leo, poking him in the shoulder. “After everyone bought your presents, the four of us came back to decorate for you. You’re  _ welcome _ . Oh, Takumi, we’re sorry for leaving you out, by the way. We figured you’d keep Leo distracted for as long as needed.”

Takumi shrugged. “Whatever. I already gave him my presents.”

“Aw, getting along already,” Elise sighed.

They may not have considered each other friends, but they had gotten pretty good at rolling their eyes in unison.

Before presents could be opened, the siblings all rushed Leo to the dining room for cake, homemade by Kamui and decorated by the little sisters.

They all sang “Happy Birthday” and ate cake after the candles were blown out; they all watched as Leo opened his presents; at the end of it, they played board games and listened to music. All in all, it was a long, fulfilling day. By the time it was over, the birthday boy was incredibly tired. At the end of the day, Takumi took Leo to their room, thinking of one last birthday surprise.

***

 

Leo woke up to Takumi shaking him.

The Hoshidan was leaning over Leo’s bed, wide awake, newly dressed in a red yukata, hair down.

“Hey,” Takumi whispered. “I want to show you something.”

Leo frowned, sitting up. “What? What time is it?”

“Like, midnight.”

“You’re waking me up… at midnight.”

“Do you want to see it or not?”

“Ugh,  _ fine _ .” Leo kicked the blankets off of himself, following Takumi to the balcony. The June breeze- or the July breeze, now- was cool against the hot night. Takumi had a string of paper lanterns lit outside the door, illuminating the dark. Takumi leaned against the rail of the balcony.

“Wait for it,” Takumi said with baited breath, as if sensing Leo’s impatience. Leaning against the balcony, pushing his blonde hair- loose without his headband- he waited… and waited.

“Is there supposed to be something?”

“Sh,” Takumi hissed sharply before looking back up at the sky. Leo turned as well.

Soon, surely enough, fireworks began to light up the starry sky, filling the midnight blues and black with Hoshidan reds and golds and whites. Leo stared in awe. It was… beautiful. They were so far away, he was hardly bothered by the noise they would have made if they were closer. If he’d been asleep, he would have missed this.

He turned to Takumi, his smiling face lit up by the colors.

“I know it’s late, but happy birthday, Leo,” Takumi said, grinning at the explosions of hues in the sky.

Leo turned red, hoping Takumi wouldn’t notice in the red light from the next volley of fireworks. He moved a little closer to his roommate.

He wasn’t sure of many things, but…

He was fairly certain that he didn’t want to be Takumi’s enemy anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw. So cute. It's a good thing I like this ship. The normal thing I'd do at this point is kill them.  
> (Note: I apparently still have no chill.)


	7. A Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Takumi set aside their differences.  
> Leo and Corrin bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now I just feel silly, because the title is completely ironic now.  
> Also: prepare for feels! Pointless feels, because all of us can see how it's going to end from a million miles away, but feels nonetheless. Because I can't write a story without at least one grown man crying. (Side note: I realize that one grown man has already cried in this story. Why have one when you can have two?)

Leo tapped his glasses. “Takumi, did you enjoy that book I lent you?”

Takumi looked up, grinning. “It was fascinating! I started reading it last night and stayed up way too late!”

Leo laughed. “That always happens to me.”

It was another Wednesday quiet day, and Takumi and Leo had just finished watching one of Takumi’s anime on Leo’s laptop. Currently, they were sitting on Leo’s bed.

“Hey,” he began, “thank you for sharing your mee-so-”

“Miso.”

“... _Miso_ soup recipe with me. It turned out great!”

“Isn’t it good?” Takumi beamed. “I’m glad you liked it. Next time, you can show me how to make stew.”

“Of course!”

The two paused, staring at each other. They were a bit close- their shoulders were touching, and they had several blankets spread over their laps and shared between them. Takumi was the first to look away. Leo sighed.

“...Do you think we should finally admit what’s going on here?” he began. “We’re friends.”

“Ha ha!” Takumi turned red, still not looking at Leo. “If you’d told me that a while ago, I would’ve sworn up and down it wasn’t true. But you’re right! Against all odds, you and I are buddies. Isn’t that crazy?!”

“It’s certainly unexpected,” Leo admitted, crossing his arms. “But now we have a good chance to change things for the good.”

“I hope so! We’re proof that citizens from our two countries can get along.” Takumi thought for a minute. “You made me realize that this arrangement wasn’t so bad after all.”

Leo clicked his tongue. “Perhaps. And if things go badly, we can commiserate over soup.”

Takumi laughed, punching Leo’s arm. “I’m not sure that will help, but at least it will taste good!”

He finally looked at Leo, and the two stared at each other- as Leo had noticed they were prone to doing. Leo pursed his lips, then smiled.

“This won’t be easy,” Takumi said after a bit, effectively breaking the silence, “but we’re in it, together, Leo.”

“That’s right.” Leo put an arm around his roommate. “I’ve got your back, Takumi.”

“Yeah.” Takumi laughed, pushing Leo away playfully. “Y’know, our relationship should end up being something more than friendship.”

Leo’s eyes widened, face growing red. “I- Okay,” he said.

“Really? Cool. I can officially say that a Nohrian’s one of my best friends, then!”

Leo’s heart fell a bit. He tried to laugh it off. “Ah, ha ha- yeah. That’s really something, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Takumi smiled at him, and Leo couldn’t help but feel it was the sweetest thing in the world. He’d decided in the days before that he wanted to be Takumi’s friend, and he’d reached that goal, but…

Somehow, he didn’t feel fulfilled.

 

***

 

“Hey, little bro!”

Leo didn’t answer Corrin as he shuffled to the fridge.

“Did ya have a nice quiet day today?”

“Nngh.” Leo pulled out some leftover tomato soup and removed the plastic wrap covering it.

“Rough day, then?” Corrin asked as his younger brother put the bowl into the microwave. “Did you lose at shogi again?”

“Yes, but that’s not what’s wrong,” Leo answered, his brow knitting as he punched in thirty seconds.

“Oh?” Corrin asked, motioning for Leo to come sit with him at the counter. They were the only two downstairs; everyone else was either in their rooms hanging out or (in Kamui’s case) sleeping. Azura was outside, getting fresh air and drinking tea. “Then what is it? You can tell me! After all, what are big brothers for?”

Leo sighed, waited, and pulled his bowl of soup out when the microwave beeped.

“C’mon…” Corrin said, grinning. “Hey, Leo...”

“ _What_.”

“I love you.”

“Shut up,” Leo scoffed, rolling his eyes. Despite clearly being annoyed, he pulled the chair next to Corrin out and sat down next to his big brother.

“So, what happened? Did you and Takumi fight?”

“What? No. Far from it. We decided that… we should be friends.”

“Oh, _what_?! That’s amazing!” Corrin gushed, holding his head in his hands. “I knew you dorks could do it. One step closer to our plan to get you two together.”

Leo grumbled, eating his soup with a look of sheer irritation on his face. “That’s not funny, Corrin.”

“What?” Corrin asked. “Am I not allowed to ship it?”

“You’re not allowed to make fun of me,” Leo retorted defensively. “In what circumstances would that be okay?”

Corrin frowned, considerably confused. “Little Leo, what’s wrong?”

“Just don’t, Corrin,” Leo sighed, turning away. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Of course I would! I’m your big brother,” he scoffed.

“Leave me alone,” his brother mumbled, scooting his stool away, refusing to look Corrin in the face.

Corrin smirked playfully. “C’mon, Leo… you can talk to me! I won’t judge- much. Promise!”

Leo crossed his arms. “Leave me alone.”

“Leo…”

“Corrin, _stop_.”

He tugged on a strand of Leo’s hair. “Tell me what’s wro-”

“You _wouldn’t understand, okay?!_ ” Leo snapped, turning around and smacking Corrin’s hand away, right before bursting into tears.

Corrin’s eyes widened as he watched his brother turn into a sobbing mess.

“Whoa,” he said. “Leo, are you… okay…?”

“ _Of course I’m not okay_!” Leo took in a shaky breath, trying in vain to wipe the tears from his face. “Ugh, don’t look at me!”

“Aw, little bro…” Corrin bit his lip. If it was Leo’s aim to making him feel like a huge jerk, mission accomplished. “C’mere,” he said, wrapping his younger brother in a hug.

“Shut up, don’t touch me,” Leo whimpered, wrapping his hands around his brother anyways, crying into his shoulder.

“There, there,” Corrin sighed, rubbing his hands over Leo’s blonde hair. “It’s alright. Just tell me what’s wrong. I promise I won’t tell anyone, or make fun of you, or anything else that would make you cry more. Or punch me. That would also be good to avoid.”

Leo sniffed. “Do you promise?”

“Of course. I swear on the honor of Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla that I won’t.”

Leo broke away, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. “You can’t tell anyone I was crying.”

“Definitely not.”

“And you _certainly_ can’t tell anyone about this.”

“Cross my heart.”

Leo inhaled shakily, arms wrapped around himself. “Alright. I…”

Corrin waited. “Leo, if you can’t do this-”

“I think I’m in love with Takumi.”

Corrin’s jaw dropped.

“There, I _said_ it. Now I suppose you’re going to go off and tell Kamui, and she’ll tell all of the continent…”

“Leo, Leo! I’m not going to do that.” Corrin pulled him into another hug. “I mean, wow… this is serious. Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“When did you realize?”

“I don’t know… a few days ago?” Leo sniffed, rubbing his eyes. “You’re really not going to tell anyone?”

“No, of course not. He needs to be the first to hear it- from _you_.”

“And you don’t actually… care?”

“About what?” Corrin asked, puzzled.

“About me… liking a guy.”

“Pfft, _what_?!” Corrin pushed his arms out so that he could look Leo in the eyes, hands still on his shoulders. “Why would you ever think that?”

“I thought… I don’t know, you could have just been joking.” Leo looked away. “I know Dad wouldn’t have approved.”

Corrin’s expression hardened. “Dad’s not here, Leo. And he won’t hurt you- or any of us- ever again.”

“I know.” Leo frowned, then impulsively threw his arms back around his big brother. “I love you. Thank you.”

“Of course. And as for the you like a guy thing- don’t sweat it! I mean, I can’t truthfully say I’m perfectly straight either.”

“Heh, um… what do you mean?”

“Pfft.” Corrin slid out of his chair and walked away. “Haven’t you noticed? I’m totally gay for Silas.”

“Ha, um, you’re joking, right?”

Corrin smirked, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Big brother, please tell me you’re joking.” Leo paused. “...Corrin! Tell me you’re not planning on making that dork my brother-in-law? _Corrin_!”

“G’night, little bro!” Corrin called from the stairs. “Have fun with the knowledge that I wanna make babies with _Silas_!”

“SHUT UP!!!”

Corrin smiled as he heard Leo groan. He chuckled.

“Good luck, little brother. I’m rooting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worry not, folks. They'll be okay(?). (Stole a line from the Japanese support to make it better. Yes, 'our relationship should be more than friendship' IS A REAL LINE from the Japanese A-Support.)
> 
> ...Also: I have Silas/Corrin fic on the way. (And, yes, it's in the same AU this is set in.)


	8. Just Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sibling Squad goes back to the beach, and Takumi is still none the wiser of Leo’s feelings. Leo does the natural thing and panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Leo. You may seem cool and suave, but internally you’re as awkward as my baby Chrom. Oh, Chrom. (Side note: I freakin’ love Chrom.)  
> Also: I had a sneaking feeling I'd forgotten someone when I started writing this. I was right. I forgot Lilith. I, the one who gets mad when other people forget Lilith, forgot Lilith.

“Whoa, Leo, did you put on sunblock?”

“Yes, of course, Takumi,” the Nohrian answered, rolling his eyes.

Takumi crossed his arms. “ _ Enough  _ sunblock?”

“Yes. I’m not a child.”

Takumi smirked, arms relaxing a bit. “Well, you never know. After all, you still got sunburnt the last couple of times.”

Leo sighed, rolling his eyes. “That’s what you got me the cape for, right?”

The group had just arrived at the beach. Rather than go in the first car with Hinoka and Camilla, Takumi and Leo had opted towards riding later and entrusting their lives to Corrin and Kamui once again.

Well… more like  _ Leo  _ had opted for riding with  _ Corrin _ . Takumi didn’t know why, but for some reason, over the past few days, they two had bonded. It wasn’t as if they hated each other before; on the contrary, they’d seemed very fond of each other even before. But now, they followed each other around. Sometimes Corrin would pull Leo away to have a word with him.

Needless to say?

It was weird.

Today, however, Corrin wanted to walk the boardwalk with Azura. The older brother didn’t really like the ocean much (he couldn’t swim), and Azura being too considerate to allow him to go off on his own, the two decided to examine the seaside town and shops. Takumi had considered it, but he figured Leo wouldn’t like walking around in the sun much. Kamui was going to make sandcastles, a pastime she’d loved as a child and loved to do with Xander, who’d probably be joining her once he arrived. Ryouma and Hinoka were swimming, and Camilla and the little sisters would probably walk around, too, once the younger ones arrived.

Thus, Leo and Takumi had the day to themselves.

Naturally… Leo opted to spend it under the umbrella, reading.

Takumi was fine with this- he didn’t want to get in the water until Hinoka had calmed down, anyways (she’d just lost some sort of competition to Ryouma, and now she was giving him hell for it)- but Leo’s eyes kept flitting over his book as he cast odd glances at Takumi.

This, Takumi was not fine with.

After perhaps the fifteenth time Leo had done this, Takumi asked, “Is there something you want to tell me, or is there something on my face?”

Leo put his book down, frowning. “Excuse me?”

“You were staring.”

The Nohrian turned red. “Was I?”

“Yes.” Takumi adjusted the way he was sitting on his beach towel. “Is something wrong?”

Leo glanced away. “No, I just…”

His roommate’s voice fading away without giving a proper answer left Takumi slightly suspicious.

“What’s wrong?”

Leo bit his lip. “Well, it’s, um… the other day, I… uh…”

Takumi raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay.”

“I…”

Suddenly, the song  _ Lost in Thoughts All Alone  _ started playing.

“Oh!” Leo said suddenly, laughing awkwardly. “Kamui’s phone is ringing. Better go get that!”

The Nohrian set his book down and scrambled to his feet, mumbling, “ _ Thank the gods _ ” under his breath as he ran over to Kamui’s umbrella, reaching into her bag for her phone. Lifting it to his ear, he asked who this was before shouting to their sister, “ _ Kamui _ ! It’s Lilith!”

“ _ Again _ ? Is she still upset that she didn’t get to come with us?”

“I don’t know, you’ll have to ask her.”

Takumi crossed his arms. This was clearly a maneuver to avoid talking to him.

He was going to have to investigate this.

 

***

 

“Oh thank gods you called when you did, Lilith.”

“Um, okay?” Corrin and Kamui’s oldest sister chuckled. “What’s wrong, Leo? This is Leo, right?”

“Right.” Leo let out a huge breath that he’d been holding for who-knows-how-long.

“You alright, Leo? Where’s Kamui?”

“Drying off. It may take a minute. I’m I’m absolutely-totally-fine, thank you,” he added quickly.

He could almost  _ hear  _ the smirk in Lilith’s voice. “Oh, really? What happened? I won’t tell a soul. I’m good at keeping secrets, remember?”

Leo contemplated. “I won’t tell you  _ everything _ .”

“But that means you’ll tell me something! Spill.”

Leo sighed. “Okay, so I might have-  _ maybe _ \- been caught staring at the person I like.”

Lilith paused, then cackled. “Is this ‘crush’ the same person Kamui keeps sending me pictures of you with?”

“ _ She actually sent them?!  _ You know what, it’s Kamui, I shouldn’t be surprised.” Leo exhaled heavily. “But, yes.”

“Ooh! You two look so  _ cute _ . I promise I won’t tell Kamui,” she swore.

“Thank the gods. Corrin already knows, but  _ Kamui  _ probably wouldn’t let me hear the end of it. She’d probably go straight to tell all of Nohr and Hoshido.”

“She is… excitable... like that.”

“Hey, dork,” Kamui said. Leo yelped; he didn’t know she’d walked up behind him. “Are you going to give me my phone now?”

“Yeah, sure... hold on…”

“Bye, Leo! I hope all goes well for you!”

Leo handed the phone to his sister, ending the conversation with Lilith. Kamui arched a black eyebrow. “I didn’t know that you and Lil were all buddy-buddy.”

“We’re not. Not really.”

“Whatever,” Kamui sighed, shrugging. She put the phone to her ear. “Hey, sis. How’s life back in Valla?”

Leo exhaled with relief as she walked away, not questioning him any further. He adjusted his cape around his shoulders, then felt his face- it wasn’t tender- yet- just hot, so he probably wasn’t burning. 

Yet.

He turned. Takumi was glaring at him from their beach towel.

Leo quickly turned back around, blushing.  _ How was he going to explain his odd behavior to Takumi?! _

Rather than turn around and face his mistakes…

Leo chose to run away.

“What the-  _ Leo _ ! Where are you going?!” Kamui shouted.

He didn’t answer; he just kept running.

“Leo!”

Rather than stop, as many curse words as Leo could think of raced through his mind.  _ What am I doing?!  _ He wondered.

“Leo, get your butt back here before I kick you into tomorrow!” Kamui screeched.

_ Bad plan. Bad plan- BAD. PLAN. _

“Leo, where are you going?” he heard Takumi shout.

Yes, this was, in all senses, a bad plan. He was, quite possibly, the slowest person in this family- right after Xander- and it didn’t help that the sand was  _ burning the soles of his feet. _ And if the others gave chase, he’d be caught quickly. And by the sound of her frustrated screaming, Kamui was trying to get Takumi to chase Leo with her.

He ran off the beach, which  _ didn’t help at all _ , because the pavement was twice as hot.

“Little brother!” shouted Camilla, who was standing next to Kamui’s car. “Where are you going?”

“ _ Nowhere _ !” he yelled to her.

Evidently, she didn’t believe him, because as he ran by, she grabbed his cape. He yelped as he was tugged back.

“I’m sorry!” she said, “but I was worried. Are you okay?”

“Hide me!” he cried, ducking behind the car as Kamui and Takumi ran up.

“Camilla!” Takumi shouted. “Have you seen Leo?”

“Um…” Camilla paused for a moment. Leo began to freak out internally. “Oh, no. I think he ran off that way. Yep! Something about needing to find Corrin? Maybe to give him a message?”

“Really.” Kamui sighed. “I thought Lilith might have said something weird to him.”

“Yeah, I was really worried,” Takumi admitted. “He was acting a little weird earlier, but the way he ran off like that… it was concerning.”

“Well, I don’t think there was anything wrong. Maybe Lilith just gave him something to tell Corrin.”

“Whatever. C’mon, Takumi. He’ll come back, so don’t worry. And if he doesn’t, I’ll whack him for hurting your feelings.”

“Um, thank you, Kamui, but I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Takumi replied, chuckling nervously. Leo let out a sigh of relief. “Come on, let’s go back. Do you want some help with that sandcastle?”

Leo glanced out of cover to see them walking away. “Thanks, Camilla.”

“It’s no trouble at all, my dear little brother,” Camilla laughed, holding out her hand. “But I would like to know why you were running. Do tell.”

“No particular reason,” Leo lied as she helped him up.

“Oh, please. I know  _ you _ ,” she said, poking his nose, “and I have  _ never  _ seen you run like that for ‘no reason’.” Camilla smirked. “Or at all, really.”

“Thanks.” Leo rolled his eyes. He wasn’t very cozy to the idea of admitting his “crush” to all of his siblings. At least Corrin had held true to his promise to keep it secret.

“Well…?” Camilla asked.

“I’m not going to tell  _ you _ ,” he huffed, crossing his arms.

“Oh,  _ really _ .” Camilla snaked an arm around his shoulders. “You know, being a big sister has made me  _ very  _ good at getting secrets out of people.” She traced her fingers up his neck in a “walking” motion. “I  _ could  _ get Kamui back up here.”

“Pfft. You wouldn’t, because that wouldn’t be any fun,” Leo retorted.

“Mm, you’re right. Oh, I know. I could tickle you! Like I used to do when you were little.”

Leo grimaced. He remembered the tickle torture very well.

“Or, better yet… I could just ask Corrin.”

Leo froze, turning red.

“Oh?  _ Could  _ I ask Corrin?” Camilla grinned. “It was just a hunch, but based on your reaction, he knows something I don’t!”

“No, please don’t ask Corrin!” Leo blurted.

“Ooh, I was  _ right _ !”

“Ask me what?”

Leo felt that, in that moment, if the gods reached out of the heavens to smite him down, he would be okay with that.

Corrin and Azura approached Leo and Camilla. Corrin put a hand on his hip, frowning. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh my  _ gods _ ,” Leo groaned.

“Leo has a  _ secret _ ,” Camilla sang. “But he won’t tell his big sister.”

Corrin looked extremely confused. “Secret? I don’t…” Realization dawned on him, and a sly grin slowly grew on his face. “Oh, you mean  _ that  _ secret.”

“He  _ does  _ know!” Camilla screeched happily. “Oh, tell me, tell me,  _ tell  _ me!”

Holding up his hands, Corrin said, “Whoa, now, I promised Leo I wouldn’t tell anybody.”

“Well, that’s no fun,” Camilla pouted.

Azura glanced from Corrin to Camilla to Leo. “I’m sorry, but I’m lost. Could one of you explain?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Corrin said, waving his hand. “Leo just has a crush and doesn’t want to tell anybody.”

“ _ Corrin _ !”

Corrin’s hands flew to his mouth, but it was too late.

“Oh, my little baby brother has a  _ crush _ !” Camilla gushed, smothering Leo in a crushing hug. “Why didn’t you just  _ tell  _ me?!”

“Who does Leo have a crush on?” Xander asked as he pulled up in his car, Sakura and Elise looking out the window.

“If there are any gods, may they  _ kill me now _ ,” Leo sobbed.

“There’s nothing wrong with liking somebody,” Xander said, stepping out.

“I want to know!” Elise announced, raising her hand. “Who is it?!”

“It’s-”

“Shut your whore mouth, Corrin!” Leo snapped.

Corrin made a zipping motion across his mouth and shrugged.

“There’s no need for language.”

“Shut your whore mouth, too, Xander.”

“Are you alright, Leo?” Sakura asked concernedly. “You’re not sick, are you?”

“No, I’m  _ fine _ ,” he grumbled. “As fine as I can be when  _ Corrin keeps telling my secrets to literally everybody. _ ”

“Sorry!” Corrin apologized, though he didn’t seem that sorry.

“Well, now you  _ have  _ to tell us,” Camilla informed her youngest brother.

Leo looked to the sky and mouthed,  _ why _ ?

“Who is it?” Elise whined. “ _ Tell  _ us!”

“C’mon, Leo!” Camilla urged. Leo sank to the ground, putting up the hood on his cape and covering his head with his hands.

“It’s alright,” Azura said. “Though I, too, am curious.”

Xander crossed his arms. “I do want to know, though you seem uncomfortable.”

Corrin sighed. “You may as well tell them. I mean-”

“It’s Takumi!” Leo shouted, face hotter than the sun-scorched pavement.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

Then Elise and Camilla started screaming.

“I  _ knew  _ it!” Elise chirped, then proceeded once again to scream at the top of her lungs.

“I was  _ right _ ! Niles owes me!” Camilla shouted, jumping up and down.

“You  _ bet money  _ on me?!”

“Yes, and I get even  _ more  _ if you manage to get in his pants!”

“There will be  _ no  _ getting in  _ anyone’s  _ pants!” Leo shouted, jumping to his feet, hood falling down.

“Aw,” Azura said, stepping up to Leo and putting her hands on his face as she smiled with pity. “You’re so red, you’re blushing so hard.”

“Why does this happen to  _ me _ ?” Leo cried. “I’m a good person!”

“There, there,” Camilla whispered comfortingly, though she was laughing. “It’s alright. We all knew this was coming, anyways!”

“Ugh,” Leo groaning, sinking to the ground once more. “I hate my life!”

“Um, not to make your day any worse, Leo, but…”

“Just lay it on me, Corrin,” Leo wailed. “I don’t care anymore.”

Corrin shrugged. “Alright.”

He poked Leo’s face.

It took him a minute to feel the burn, but when he felt it, he screamed.

_ Of course. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed the first sunburn? Here, have another!


	9. How to Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Kamui have a talk while Leo suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor little idiots. Too bad I love torturing them. (If I can’t kill them, I’m going to torture them as much as possible.) (This chapter is for anyone who still thinks Kamui is a horrible person. You're only _partially_ right.)

“How did you get _sunburnt_ with your _cape on_?”

“I don’t _know_.”

After what had apparently been an utterly awful day at the beach, Camilla had taken Leo home early so that he wouldn’t get burnt any worse. Unfortunately, it was a long ride home. Combining that with the fact that he took off his cape, _and_ fell asleep in the car next to a window…

The end result wasn’t pretty.

Leo hissed in pain as he peeled some skin off his shoulder.

“Ouch.” Takumi winced. “That looks painful.”

The others had just gotten home. Leo had been lying on his bed, wallowing in pity, when Takumi walked in.

And, boy, was Leo a sight.

It wasn’t as bad as Camilla had suggested it was when the others came back. He wasn’t crying anymore, at least. But his skin was red and peeling on his shoulders and back. His face was really red, but thankfully, he’d worn sunglasses in the car. However, there were some blisters on his right shoulder. Leo whimpered, then fell face-down onto his bed, which he’d been sitting on.

Takumi put his hands on his hips, going into Mom-friend mode. “Did you do anything to take care of your burns?”

“I took a shower in cold water, I put on lotion and aloe vera, I took ibuprofen, and I stewed in regret. Does that sound sufficient?”

“You’re such a child sometimes,” Takumi sighed.

“I’m in _pain_.”

“Whatever.” Takumi walked over and sat next to Leo on his bed.

“What are the others doing?” the Nohrian asked, peeking over his pillows.

“I don’t know. I think Hinoka, Ryouma, and Xander are arguing about whose kids are cuter. Corrin’s mediating. Hisame’s winning right now.”

“But Shigure’s the cutest?”

“That’s what I said.”

Takumi glanced at his roommate, who looked like he was suffering. “How are you holding up, Leo?”

“I am not.”

Takumi laughed. “You’re so dramatic.”

Leo chuckled. “It’s part of my charm.”

“That it is.”

There was an awkward silence between them. A long enough silence for Takumi to contemplate what he’d just said and decide that he needed to change the subject immediately.

“So, what were you so worked up about that you had to leave us at the beach?”

“Urgh…” Leo grumbled, rolling over onto his back, closing his eyes. “It’s nothing.”

“Nothing?”

There was no answer.

“Hey,” Takumi said, a bit loudly, jolting Leo awake.

“S-sorry,” Leo murmured. “I’m so tired…”

“Yeah, I can _tell_.” Takumi leaned over Leo. “So why were you staring at me earlier, then?”

“Mm…” Leo blinked; Takumi could tell he was struggling to stay awake. “Maybe you just looked… really nice…”

“I-” Takumi frowned. “I _what_?”

Unfortunately, there was no answer, as Leo was truly asleep.

“Leo?” Takumi asked, turning red. “What do you mean? Leo?”

He was met with only snoring in response. He didn’t dare shake Leo, for fear of hurting him; instead, Takumi just leaned back, lying next to Leo, thinking about that.

But the more he thought about it, he was only more confused.

 

“Hey, Takumi,” Kamui said from where she was sitting on the couch the next morning, playing the Wii, as Takumi came downstairs. They were the only two awake.

“Wanna play Smash?”

Takumi sat on the couch wordlessly.

“You okay, bro?” Kamui asked. “You’re acting weird.”

Takumi leaned forwards. “Sister. How do you know if someone likes you?”

Kamui nearly dropped her remote. “Excuse me- _what_?”

“Say your best friend likes you,” Takumi continued.

“Um, is this about Oboro?”

“No, I know you like her. This is someone else.”

“Hinata?”

“No! He's _married_.”

Kamui shrugged. “It was worth a guess."

“Will you just listen?”

“Sure. Shoot,” Kamui said, picking the grey version of Lucas. (If he looked closely, Takumi could almost mistake the main character of Mother for Silas.)

“So, say someone says something like, ‘you looked really nice’. _How_ are you supposed to take that?”

“Um…” Kamui frowned, the corners of her mouth twitching. “Y’know, I’m really trying to defeat Ness here, so…”

Takumi sighed, putting his head in his hands. “Ugh… you’re no help.”

“Well, I don’t really _know_ much about this stuff,” Kamui admitted. “I’m more of a shipper than a person who actually plans stuff like dates and confessions.”

“You have a _girlfriend_!”

Kamui glared. “Yes, and you’re one of the only people who knows about that, so shut it.”

Takumi opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it. Oboro and Kamui both had issues. Insofar they were keeping their relationship quiet and going slow. Takumi only had the luxury of knowing because Oboro was his best friend, aside from Hinata.

“Okay. But, can you just…” Takumi sighed, running a hand through his hair and knocking his ponytail loose. “How did you know she liked you?”

Kamui bit her lip. “I don’t know. I guess she just told me.” His sister glanced at him. “I’m sorry. I just really don’t know.”

Takumi exhaled through his nose, glancing away. “It’s alright. I just… don’t know how to feel anymore.”

Kamui paused her game, sighing audibly. “Takumi, what is this about?”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“You’re _clearly_ upset,” Kamui pointed out. “And I know you want to talk about it.”

“I… I think I might… _like_ Leo,” Takumi admitted.

He hadn’t thought about it before. Did he?

...He did.

Saying it helped him realize that, yes, he did, in fact, like Leo.

...And the first person he’d told was _Kamui_.

His older sister blinked. “Oh. Is that right?”

Takumi frowned. “What? You’re not, like, going to text everyone on the continent?”

“Not if you don’t want me to. I have _some_ respect for other human beings,” Kamui scoffed. “Must you think so little of me?”

“Well, you’re always the first one to make fun of us if we do something even _slightly_ hinting at infatuation.”

“Yeah, that’s because I’m your _sister_ , and it’s my job to make fun of you so that you two don’t get big heads. Which you are _both_ prone to do. Besides, that was before I found out you liked him. Now it’s serious.”

Takumi leaned back against the couch, not knowing what to say. “Thanks, Kamui.”

She leaned her head on her brother’s shoulder. “Anytime, kiddo. But, just one thing…”

“Yeah?”

“I want to be the godmother if you guys have kids,” she joked.

Takumi rolled his eyes and pushed her head away.

“ _What_?” Kamui laughed.

“Hey, who won the cutest kid contest, anyways?”

“Siegbert. He got pity points for having an unfortunate name.” Kamui thought for a minute. “Shigure would have totally won if Azura had participated, though.”

Takumi laughed. “But, really. Thanks.”

“Anything for you, little brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MALE KANA LOOKS THE BEST WITH OBORO'S HAIR COLOR. NO JOKE. LOOK IT UP ON UNASSUMINGVENUSAUR'S YOUTUBE. Also, prepare yourself... for FEELS. (Throws glitter and awkwardly slinks offstage making _"ooh"_ -ing noises.)


	10. Pick-up Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sibling Squad, excluding Leo and Azura, play a pickup game of soccer. Takumi proceeds to be a goofball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly notice that because my dad is Malian I call soccer “football” and I die a little inside every time I write “soccer”. My dad and I may not speak much but I did inherit his love of the sport.

“I pick… Takumi!”

“What?!” Hinoka yelled. “No fair! You can’t turn my own brother _against_ me, Xander! I pick Camilla, then!”

Takumi sighed as he and Camilla walked towards their respective captains. Hinoka and Xander had argued over who would win at soccer, and thus he was being forced to play a pawn in their competition.

“Hm… Sakura.”

“Not Sakura too! Now you’re just trying to annoy me!”

Xander smirked at her before turning to Takumi. “Do us proud,” he said, patting Takumi on the back, almost knocking him to the ground in the process.

The siblings- not including Leo, who was still in their room, complaining about his sunburn, or Azura, who was not feeling well- were gathered outside of their summer house on a makeshift soccer field, two goals on either end of the giant rectangle Corrin- who was serving as the referee- had drawn out.

“He can pick who he wants, Hinoka,” Corrin pointed out.

“ _Ugh_. Ryouma.”

“Elise.”

“Kamui.”

“All set!” Corrin announced. “Get into position.”

Xander and Hinoka’s team ran to their respective sides of the field. Takumi, not one to take competition lightly, went to stretch next to Sakura.

“You ready, Saki?” He asked.

“Um…” she glanced away nervously. “I don’t know. We’re going up against Hinoka…”

“Don’t worry. If we work together we can kick her butt.”

“We’re on the same team!” Elise cheered, running up to Takumi’s little sister. “Isn’t that _great_?”

Sakura smiled. “Y-yeah!”

“Alright, Team,” Xander began as he addressed them, “let’s go over our game plan. You three are pretty small…”

“Yeah, thanks,” Takumi scoffed.

“No offense to Takumi. But you can probably move quite fast, which is an advantage against Ryouma. Try to keep the ball away from Hinoka and Kamui as much as possible. Camilla shouldn’t be _too_ much of a problem. She’ll probably just try to spite you.”

Takumi and the girls nodded.

“Alright!” Corrin called from the center of the field. “Are we ready?”

“Hello!”

Everyone glanced up at one of the balconies. Takumi noted that it was the one leading out from his room. Standing on it was a waving Azura and Leo. Leo looked slightly miffed at being outside. Once again, he was wearing sunglasses and a wide-brimmed sunhat, though this one was his; Kamui had given it to him for his birthday. Takumi hadn’t thought he’d actually ever _wear_ it, but here he was.

“Good luck!” Azura shouted.

Leo flashed a thumbs up at Xander’s team. It was probably directed at Xander and Elise, but Takumi couldn’t help but smile as though it were for him.

The teams lined up at the center line (or where they assumed it was, because they hadn’t _drawn_ one). Corrin nodded. “Okay. Since Hinoka challenged Xander, he gets the ball first.”

Hinoka rolled her eyes, grunting, but said, “I suppose that’s fair.”

“Alright. Ready?”

“Yeah!” came a collective battle cry.

“Go!”

Corrin tossed the ball, and- to Takumi’s surprise- Elise jumped up and kicked it to the other field.

“Holy crap,” he whispered as he ran towards it, managing to get past Ryouma. He and Kamui reached it first. His big sister grinned, running into him as they both dashed for the ball. Their legs crossed as they tried to kick for it.

“That’s _mine_ ,” Takumi growled.

“Ha! I don’t think so.”

“I got it!” Sakura said, running up and kick the ball out from between Takumi’s and Kamui’s legs into the goal.

“DAMN IT!” Hinoka shouted.

“Language!” Corrin shouted back as he grabbed the ball from the goal, letting Kamui take it and throw it back into the game. Hinoka instantly reached it, kicking it all the way into Xander’s goal.

“Good _job_ ,” Kamui said, high-fiving their big sister as Takumi and the others stared in shock.

“Takumi! What was _that_?!”

“I’m _sorry_ !” Takumi yelled, whipping around to face Xander. “What did you _want_ me to do?!”

“I don’t know, but _stopping her would have been nice_!”

“ _Stop_ her? Have you _seen_ her?! She’s _terrifying_!”

“I’m used to terrifying women! I _married_ one!”

“Shut up and play the game!” Corrin ordered as Elise threw the ball in. Sakura managed to get it before Kamui, but she was quickly overpowered by Camilla before Xander intervened, kicking the ball to Takumi, who managed to get to the goal before Kamui- who was serving as the goalie for Hinoka’s team- kicked it back to the other team, who quickly scored another goal.

“Boo!” Elise called.

“Get your head in the game, Takumi!”

“Be nice, Xander. Our team’s pretty much stacked,” Kamui admitted.

Takumi clenched his fists. If there was one thing he did _not_ like, it was _losing_.

Especially in front of Leo, who was watching from the balcony with little interest.

As soon as Elise threw the ball in, Takumi was on it, dribbling it up the field and keeping it away from preying feet until he was at the goal. With a smirk tossed Kamui’s way, he kicked the ball, his sister not fast enough in intervening as he scored.

“Yeah, Takumi!” Elise cheered.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Xander shouted, punching the air.

Azura and Leo clapped from the balcony, though Leo still didn’t look very interested.

Takumi felt a bit disappointed, hut he was too worked up now to quit. He was going to give it his all.

“Bring it on!” he shouted as Kamui picked up the ball.

 

***

 

“Are you enjoying the view, Leo?”

“I have no idea what you are implying, Azura.”

Azura giggled. “Takumi sure is doing quite well.”

“Mm-hm.”

“He’s competetive like that.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“And have you _also_ noticed how well his shorts are fitting?”

“I-” Leo turned red, looking away. “Shut up. I hate you.”

Azura laughed again, patting his back. “It’s quite alright, Leo. I understand. Takumi is a very attractive man. I can see how you would fall for him.”

“Please stop talking,” he mumbled, leaning away from her.

“What? Did I say something wrong?”

“CAMILLA!” Came a shout from the field. “You can’t use _cleavage_ to knock your enemies out of the way!”

“Are you implying that I would purposefully push poor, precious Takumi to the ground? How cruel of you to suggest, Xander!”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Takumi growled, picking himself up and brushing dirt off of his clothes. “She probably didn’t mean to.”

“ _See_?” Camilla scoffed, walking to Takumi’s side. “He’s perfectly fine. A little dirt never hurt anybody, right?”

“Alright,” Xander relented, rolling his eyes. “Just play fair.”

“Oh, trust me, I don’t need to cheat. Our team is going to crush you into the ground regardless!”

Leo snorted. “Typical Camilla.”

“She does tend to have little mercy for people she’s fighting against, hm?” Azura sighed. “It’s strange for someone who tends to be so nurturing.”

“She can be terrifying when she wants to.”

“She can indeed.”

Leo watched as the others ran around the field in patterns he couldn’t comprehend, attempting to get the ball into the other team’s goal. So far, Hinoka’s team was winning, but Takumi and Xander were clearly trying their hardest to change that. Eventually, they went from good-old-fashioned-fun to just plain cheating- tripping each other, pushing people to the ground, Hinoka even pulled the ribbon out of Takumi’s hair a few times so that the wind would blow it into his face and blind him. Every time someone cheated, Corrin would get mad, but instead of stopping, they just cheated whenever Corrin’s back was turned.

“It’s a cruel world, isn’t it, Azura?”

“It certainly is.”

Leo lifted a fist. “Team In-the-House Introverts?”

Azura laughed and bumped his fist gently. “Sure.”

They glanced down as Ryouma scored yet another goal, effectively beating Xander’s team. Elise and Sakura shook hands with the others while Xander and Takumi fell to their knees and screamed in frustration.

“Oh, dear,” Azura sighed, shaking her head. “I guess we’d better go downstairs and console them.”

Leo groaned. “They’re such crybabies.”

His step-sister shrugged as she walked out. “They’re not _babies_ . I _have_ a baby. Those two are _much_ more high-maintenance.”

“You have two babies if you count your husband,” Leo said, joining her in exiting.

“Hm… true.”

 

***

 

Takumi groaned, throwing himself down on the couch as soon as he’d shuffled through the door. He’d worked so hard, yet their team had _still_ lost. He’d probably looked really bad in front of Leo, too.

“There, there,” Hinoka said, patting Xander’s back as the others walked in. “It was a good game.”

“Good job, everyone!” Azura called as she came down the stairs.

Takumi groaned once more and covered his face with a throw pillow as everyone else either consoled or congratulated each other.

“Hey.”

Takumi uncovered his face enough to see Leo standing over him.

“You did a good job,” Leo said.

Takumi scoffed. “Sure. You’re just saying that.”

“No, really. I mean it.” Leo glanced away. “You looked really impressive out there. Your determination is admirable.”

“Pfft.” Takumi sat up. “We still lost.”

“Yeah, but you were up against Hinoka, Ryouma, and Kamui, and you still kept up.” Leo sat down next to him. “Besides, it was all about having fun, right?”

“Well… yeah…”

“ _Did_ you have fun?”

“I…” Takumi look down, smiling a bit. “Yeah. I did.”

“Then isn’t that good enough?”

Their eyes met briefly, before Takumi looked away nervously. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

Leo scoffed. “Of course I’m right; aren’t I always?”

Takumi punched his roommate’s arm. “Shut up. You know what I meant.”

“And I meant what I said.”

“Pfft.” Takumi threw his throw pillow into Leo’s face. “You dork.”

Leo retaliated by shoving the pillow back, into Takumi’s stomach. “ _You’re_ a dork.”

“You’re both dorks, now go eat dinner,” Kamui said, pushing them both off of the couch.

The two giggled before attacking their older sister with a barrage of pillows, then running away while she screamed at them.

“We’re going to to regret that!” Takumi shrieked with glee as he dodged something she threw at him.

“Ha! Yes, but it was worth it!”

A lot of things were worth it in Takumi’s opinion… the laughing man beside him being one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may hate Thanksgiving, but I am thankful for all of you wonderful readers- a thousand hits! Wow~! I am legitimately crying real tears. My day has sucked royally, and you all made it so much better. Don't ever think you don't matter. because everyone one of you has impacted me in a wonderful way. You make days when I hide away from my life writing worth it. I love you all so much.


	11. I Don't Want to Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither the wiser of the other’s feelings, Leo and Takumi have an interesting night. Corrin and Kamui proceed to be terrible at keeping secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does everything have to be so feelsy-weelsy. (I sound like the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors now, darn it.) (I met the Eleventh Doctor; he was cool and he gave me a hug.)  
> Enjoy this fun little chapter. *wink*

Leo had mostly stayed in his room for the next few days, not wanting to go outside while he was still recovering from his last burns, but mostly because he didn’t want to face his family now that the majority of them knew that he liked Takumi. At least Kamui and the two elder Hoshidan siblings didn’t know. (He’d probably have to ask them for their blessing just to be in love with Takumi, he thought, based on how protective they were of their siblings.)

Finally, however, his blisters wore away, and the last of his skin peeled off, revealing a smoother layer underneath. He was still a bit tender, but otherwise, he felt alright. He couldn’t wait to see Takumi.

However…

He hadn’t seen Takumi much of late. After the (tragic) day at the beach, Takumi had hung out with Kamui; the next day, he went out with Hinoka and Camilla; and after that, he’d played soccer outside with Xander, Ryouma, and Hinoka. That day, he was out doing something or other without Leo, which was odd.

In fact, Leo didn’t see Takumi at all that day until it was very late at night. Leo had heard his roommate enter the room, but having already been in bed, he didn’t get up to greet the other man. He was already cozy after a long day of suffering (okay, maybe he _was_ being a bit dramatic), and was ready to sleep.

And sleep he got.

At least, for a few hours.

He was woken up in the middle of the night by a shrill scream. Although he’d only ever heard it three or so times since they’d been at the summer house, he recognized it immediately.

Leo sat up. “Takumi, I’m here,” he said quietly.

He could hear Takumi crying softly. Leo’s heart filled with pity. He picked up another one of his blankets and walked over to Takumi’s bed, wrapping up his Hoshidan friend with it, then crawling under the covers with him, wrapping his arms around Takumi, who was shivering violently.

“I’m here,” Leo said, stroking the other man’s hair. Under different circumstances, he might have found it awkward, being so close to the man he’d just realized he was in love with, but he didn’t think about that now. He knew that Takumi needed him there, and that was all he allowed his mind to remain on.

He held Takumi for a long time before he actually spoke.

“...Leo?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“I’m here.”

Takumi rolled around, facing his roommate. He was ghostly pale, tears staining his face as they streamed down from his angular eyes, his breath heavy but beginning to calm.

“What did you dream about?” Leo asked.

Takumi bit his lip. “It wasn’t good.”

“I can tell. Do you want to talk about it?”

Takumi was silent for a bit, then leaned his head against Leo’s chest. “No…”

“Alright.”

The Hoshidan sighed, letting out another shaky breath. “It was… awful. I saw you all… You, and my siblings, and… you all… died.”

Leo closed his eyes. He didn’t dream vividly; he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to see something in such clarity without knowing whether it was real or not.

“Leo…?”

“Yes, Takumi.”

“You’ll never leave me, right?”

Leo frowned. Maybe Takumi was a bit addled after his nightmare. “Takumi, you know that after this summer is over, we’ll have to go our separate ways. You’ll go back to Hoshido, and I’ll go back to Nohr.”

“I- I know...” Leo felt Takumi’s fists clench around the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer. “But, I…” Takumi inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and burying his face in Leo’s chest. “The nightmares aren’t real. You’re real. You’re here, and I can feel you. And I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’m here,” Leo repeated affirmatively, lacing a hand around Takumi’s waist, “and I don’t want to lose you either.”

Takumi looked back up, his eyes meeting Leo’s. “Do you mean that?”

“...I do.”

Leo didn’t allow for there to be time for them to have another long, solemn moment in which they stared at each other in silence.

He leaned down towards Takumi’s face and kissed him.

It wasn’t exceedingly amorous- nobody stuck their tongue in anyone’s mouth, or- gods forbid- ripped someone’s clothes off- and it was very chaste kiss, but it was a kiss, and it was passionate nonetheless. Takumi didn’t break away. He tilted his head upwards and slowly lifted his hands to Leo’s face. Leo knit one hand on Takumi’s waist and tangled the other in grey hair.

Leo drew back, staring at Takumi. Takumi was still crying, though not as fervently, and he was staring at Leo with wonder in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Leo asked, panic suddenly rising in his chest. “I’m sorry… that was uncalled for, and-”

“Kiss me again?”

Leo blinked, taking a moment to register this. And when he did, he smiled and obliged, pressing his lips to Takumi’s a second time, then a third, a fourth, a fifth…

He’d lost count by the time Takumi was asleep in his arms, resting peacefully.

Leo held Takumi close, face buried in long, silver hair, thinking.

 _I’d wanted that,_ he thought, heart racing, driven by clashing emotions. _I don’t know for how long._

_But… Takumi wanted it, too._

He didn’t think about it for much longer, as he fell asleep, holding his roommate close.

 

***

 

“Hey, Corrin.”

“Yeah?”

Kamui was sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall that separated her and Corrin’s room from Leo and Takumi’s. She wasn’t asleep- she and her twin had remained awake, playing DS in their underwear (they were very classy people, naturally)- when they’d heard Takumi scream. Corrin had wanted to rush into the next room over, but Kamui stopped him, stating that Leo would take care of it.

“I think they finally fell asleep,” Kamui informed her brother.

Corrin sighed with relief. “Thank gods. I was so worried. Did you hear what they were saying?”

“No, but first, a question: do you think Leo likes Takumi?”

“Uh-duh.” Corrin rolled his eyes, pulling his bare legs to his chest to adjust how he sat on his bed. “He told me that, like, last week.”

“Hm.”

“Why? Do you think Takumi likes Leo?”

“We talked about that a few days ago.”

They met eyes.

Then they burst out laughing.

“Oh my _gods_ ,” Corrin wheezed. “And Leo was _so_ worried.”

“Takumi was too,” Kamui chortled, wiping tears from her eyes. “Those gay nerds created more trouble than they needed.”

They started laughing again, until Corrin fell off of his bed, and Kamui rolled onto the floor to lie next to him.

“ _Hah_ ,” Corrin sighed, once he’d gotten a grip of himself. “Our little brothers are _so_ high-maintenance.”

“Yeah.” Kamui ran a hand through her hair. “But, y’know, it’s funny. In the end, they didn’t need us to get together.”

“Yeah.” Corrin smirked. “Aren’t we the best matchmakers, though?”

“Totally.” Kamui lifted her fist, and Corrin bumped it. “But, you know. I’m still mad that you set Hinoka up with Hinata instead of Subaki.”

“Whatever! They’re in _love_!”

They broke into snickers, and although they poked fun…

Both of them were happy for their brothers.

Their dorky, ridiculously high-maintenance little brothers.

 

***

 

Takumi had woken up early, confused as to why he felt so warm, until he realized that he was pressed against his roommate, held by pale arms.

At first, he’d freaked out- why was this Nohrian in bed with him, and _why_ didn’t he push him off?- but then he’d remembered the night before.

He’d gone to bed. He’d had a nightmare. Leo helped. And then…

Takumi blushed.

They’d _kissed_.

He pressed his fingers against his lips, remembering how they’d felt with Leo’s against them. To be perfectly honest, it was Takumi’s _first_ kiss- aside from relatives when he was a very small child. And although, due to lack of prior experience, he couldn’t know if it was a good kiss or not, but…

It had happened.

And he’d loved it.

The nice moments that followed- in which Takumi was safely nestled in Leo’s arms, almost absolutely certain this was where he wanted to be- the alarm on his bedside table went off, effectively ruining the moment.

Leo scowled, eyes closed, as he stirred in his sleep. “Urgh…”

“Leo?”

“Takumi.”

“If you’re awake, we should probably…”

Leo sighed, reaching over Takumi and hitting the _dismiss_ button. “There. That was annoying.”

“We really should get up.”

“Maybe.” Leo returned to his former position, lying down next to Takumi. “But I don’t really want to.”

Takumi turned red. “The others will probably worry.”

“I’ve slept in for the past few days. Besides- it’s Sunday. They won’t care.”

“Um…” Takumi sweated nervously. “I-”

“Takumi.” Leo wrapped his arms around him once again, kissing his head. “Do you _really_ want to get up? I won’t stop you.”

Takumi’s face burned, but he leaned his head against Leo’s chest, smiling and answering in kind by lacing his arms around Leo. “No. Not really.”

“Hm.” Though Takumi couldn’t see Leo’s face, he could feel the Nohrian smiling against the top of his head.

 

***

 

“Hey, Corrin.”

“What is it?”

“Corrin, get a load of this.”

Corrin stepped out of his room, yawning. “What is it, Kamui?”

His twin sister snickered.

“What are you doing?”

She glanced at him. She was leaning against the doorframe to Leo and Takumi’s room, grinning like a lunatic. Corrin rolled his eyes and walked over to her. “What are you on ab-” he stopped. “...out?”

Corrin stared, open-mouthed. Leo and Takumi were still asleep, which wasn’t exactly strange for a Sunday morning.

However, what _was_ strange is that they were both in Takumi’s bed.

Stranger yet, they had their arms wrapped around each other, faces close.

Kamui wiggled her eyebrows, beaming as she took a picture on her phone. “Oh my gods. This is awesome.”

At the sound of the shutter click special effect, Takumi began to stir. Corrin and Kamui hid quickly, peeking around the doorframe as Leo readjusted his arms and, to their delight, planted a gentle kiss on Takumi’s brow before going back to sleep.

Kamui squealed. “I think I got that on video!” she whispered ecstatically. “This is the best. Day. _Ever_!!”

Corrin rolled his eyes and reached over, turning the lock on the inside of the door before shutting it. “Come on, let’s let them get their rest. They’ve got a big day ahead of them.”

“What?”

“I mean, we’re not just going to let this go without teasing them _mercilessly_ , are we?

“You’re _diabolical_ , Corrin. I love it.”

The twins laughed, creeping back to their room.

Tomorrow was going to be a _fun_ day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha. Now we just let the comments poor in.


	12. Confession Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Takumi confess, while Corrin and Kamui plot.  
> It turns out well, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. I’ve been waiting SO LONG for that kiss scene to be uploaded; you have NO IDEA. I was actually going to put off posting this chapter until tomorrow, BUT then I remembered I have archery after school, and my coach is terrifying... (she's a very scary lady... like, PERI levels of scary.) SO, enjoy this today. ;^)

“Where are Leo and Takumi?” Xander wondered aloud from where he sat at the dining room table next to the others, save for the youngest brothers.

“Hm?” Kamui asked, walking in as she struggled to get her jeans on. “Oh. They’re probably just sleeping in.”

“It’s almost noon,” Hinoka pointed out. “Takumi doesn’t usually sleep this long.”

“Who cares?” Corrin said, waving a hand to dismiss the thought. “It’s Sunday! They probably just don’t want to listen to Xander rant about soccer again.”

“It’s not _my_ fault that Jones broke his leg! That was a bad play!”

Corrin rolled his eyes. Sakura raised her hand nervously. “Um, we should probably leave them alone. I mean, Leo’s been having a bad time with his sunburns, and Takumi may have had a nightmare…”

“Well, at least they’re not fighting,” Hinoka sighed.

“Oh… I don’t think you’ll have to worry about them fighting anymore,” Corrin cackled.

Hinoka frowned. “Um, what do you mean?”

“Mm…” Corrin snickered, glancing away. “Don’t worry about it, Sis.”

Hinoka raised an eyebrow. “Kamui? Do you know anything about this?”

Kamui raised her hands defensively. “Not a clue,” she lied, smiling innocently.

“It doesn’t matter,” Ryouma announced. “As long as they aren’t fighting, it’s fine.”

Azura glanced at Corrin, who was sitting next to her. “Did something happen last night?”

Corrin grinned at her. “Azura, my dear sister, I cannot lie to you. _But_ that’s a lie, and I do so hate gossip.”

Azura smirked. “Of course.” She leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “But I heard them when I walked past their room last night, and I’m pretty sure they kissed.”

Corrin smiled at her. “We’re going to give them hell when they come out to everyone, right?”

“Of course.”

“You’re the best, Azura.”

“Ha ha. I know.”

 

***

 

“Okay, so…”

Leo turned around to face Takumi. They’d spent all of Sunday in their room, most of it napping, the rest of it playing chess and shogi (Leo finally won, although it was because he’d cheated by stroking Takumi’s leg with his foot and making him lose focus), reading, and the very end, sleeping once again (with just a bit more kissing than last time… just a bit).

“Yes?” Leo asked, closing his book and folding up his reading glasses.

Takumi played with his hair nervously, looking at the floor, face bright red. “Um, so… I just wanted to be clear on this…”

“Clear on what?” Leo inquired, walking over to Takumi’s bed and sitting next to his roommate.

“Um…”

Leo held back a laugh; Takumi looked like he was going to explode from sheer embarrassment. It was adorable.

“It’s okay,” Leo said, wrapping an arm around the red-faced Hoshidan. “I’m all ears.”

“Um… okay…” Takumi took a deep breath. “About this kissing thing…”

“Oh?” Leo chuckled. “I think I like where this is going.”

“Please be serious. I’m dying. Really.”

“I’m Nohrian. We’re _always_ serious.”

Takumi glanced at Leo. “But… really. Is this thing just kissing? Or… um…”

“Or, what?”

Takumi didn’t answer; he just covered his head with his hands and made weird squeaking sounds.

“Takumi?”

More squeaking.

“Are you trying to ask me to be your boyfriend?”

Takumi nodded, covering his face.

This time, he couldn’t help it.

Leo laughed.

A lot.

“Oh, gods,” Leo snorted. He wrapped his arms around Takumi. “You’re absolutely adorable.”

Takumi peeked at Leo from between his fingers. “...Is that a yes?”

“Yes. That is a yes.”

Takumi uncovered his face, grinning sheepishly. “I-I love you, Leo.”

“I love you too.”

Another one of their long stares ensued, though not as awkward.

“Did we really just dodge around trying not to tell each other that?” Takumi asked.

“I think we did.”

“Oh my gods, we’re _idiots_!”

“I _know_!”

The two laughed until tears stung their eyes. Leo smiled at Takumi, who returned it. He wrapped his arms around his friend- his _boy_ friend- and kissed his head.

“Mm… y’know, we’re going to have to tell our siblings eventually,” Takumi reminded Leo, arms wrapping around him.

“You’re right,” Leo said, nuzzling his head into silver hair. “We will have to tell them. _Eventually_.”

Takumi rested his chin on Leo’s chest. “What? Make them wait?”

“What they don’t know can’t hurt them.”

Takumi laughed, letting Leo push him onto his back on the bed. “That could be interesting. Corrin and Kamui will be _pissed_ when they find out, though.”

“Let them be.” Leo smiled and brushed strands of hair out of his boyfriend’s face with the back of his hand. “We’re not here to impress them, right?”

“I suppose not.”

Leo cupped Takumi’s face in his hands as he leaned down to kiss him, met with strong arms draped over his back. He pressed forward, parting Takumi’s lips with his own, and-

“Knock, knock!” came a voice, followed by an actual knock. “Anybody home?”

The pair’s heads turned toward the door. They glanced at each other, both turning red.

“What do you want, Corrin?” Leo asked. “We’re kind of busy.”

“Busy? Doing what?”

“Um…” Another quick glance. Leo felt his face grow extremely hot. “Chess?”

“Boring. Can I talk to you?”

_No. No, damn it! I’m in the middle of something!_

“Huh… hold on.”

Leo looked down at Takumi, whom he was still lying on top of. The Hoshidan was covering his mouth, trying to hide snickers.

“Shut up.”

“This is golden.”

“You’re awful.”

“And you just got busted by Corrin.”

Leo rolled his eyes and placed a quick kiss on the corner of Takumi’s mouth before standing up, smoothing out his clothes, and telling Corrin he’d be out in a minute.

“M’kay! Oh, by the way, Takumi, Kamui wants to talk to you in our room!”

“Alright,” he answered, putting his hair back into its standard ponytail.

“I’ll see you in a bit,” Leo said as he straightened the collar of his shirt.

“Ha. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Leo unlocked the door, and instantly Corrin threw it open, grabbed his arm, and announced, “I’m stealing him for a bit! Have fun, little bro!”

“Um… okay.” Takumi waved awkwardly as Corrin pulled Leo down the stairs.

“Corrin- Corrin, what are you doing?”

Once they’d reached the downstairs, Corrin shoved Leo against the wall.

“Okay, we need to talk.”

 

***

 

“Taku- _mi_!”

Crossing his arms, he sighed. “You wanted me?”

Kamui, sitting on her bed, grinned, which Takumi found suspicious.

“Kamui?”

“Yes! Sit, sit.” She patted next to where she sat on the bed. Takumi approached it warily, sitting down with a degree of caution.

“So…”

“So, what?”

Kamui threw an arm around her little brother. “Did you have a nice night?”

Takumi thought back to he and Leo sharing a bed, but there was no way he was going to tell _her_ about that. “Yes, I did,” he answered simply.

Her sly grin grew wider. She leaned in close and whispered, “So you _did_ have sex with Leo.”

Takumi instantly turned red. “ _What_ ?! I- _no I didn’t_ ! That’s _completely_ -”

“ _Ooh_ , I’m gonna tell Lilith, and Oboro, and Hinata-”

“ _I didn’t have sex with Leo_!” Takumi ran his hands through his hair. “I-It was just kissing, I-” he stopped.

_Crap._

Kamui smirked, winking. “Ooh. Gotcha.”

Takumi gaped in horror. He’d let it slip to _Kamui_ of all people.

He’d been _played_.

“I think the appropriate thing to say here is, ‘how did you know?’ or, ‘you _bitch_.”

Takumi covered his face as she wrapped both arms around him. “Oh, my sweet, smol child, don’t worry; I won’t tell a soul.”

He looked up. “Well… you didn’t tell anyone I like Leo in the first place, so…”

“Ah. Actually. I told Corrin.”

“You _what_?!”

“It’s okay, though, because he told me that Leo liked you!”

“You WHAT?!” Came Leo’s voice from downstairs.

“Ah. I think that’s the signal.” Kamui stood and pulled Takumi to his feet.

“What do you-”

“Do you have anything nicer to wear?” Kamui asked, looking his outfit up and down.

“I… _what_?”

 

***

 

“What do you mean, ‘we need to talk’?”

“About, you know.” Corrin traced a heart in the air. “Your sex life.”

“I don’t _have_ a sex life.”

“Oh thank the gods, I haven’t gotten to give you the proper education for that.”

Leo’s face burned red. “I don’t _need_ education for… _that_!”

“Ha. You’re funny. As if you know what you’re doing.”

“Is this what we’re here to talk about? Because there are literally nine other people upstairs who could come down here at any minute and-”

“Psh, forget them,” Corrin laughed, waving a hand. “The people _I’m_ interested in hearing about are you and Takumi.”

Leo raised an eyebrow. He didn’t like where this was going. “What about us?”

“‘Us’, he says; not ‘Takumi and me’, but ‘ _us_ ’.”

“Yes, is a common plural pronoun used to express the existence of oneself and one or more others, _what about us_?”

“Oh, nothing.”

Based on Corrin’s smile, Leo figured it wasn’t “nothing”.

“What are you playing at…?”

“Oh, don’t you worry your pretty l’il face,” Corrin said, pinching Leo’s cheek.

“Mah faysh ish wowwied,” Leo said- or, tried to say. He shook Corrin’s hand off. “Stop it. Just tell me what’s going on so I can go back upstairs.”

Corrin glanced around, then whispered, “Kamui and I played a surprise to commemorate you and Takumi finally ceasing to be l’il bitches about your feelings.”

“I’m _sorry_ \- what?”

“We heard you last night.”

“You WHAT?!” Leo shouted, a bit too loudly.

“Sh, sh.” Corrin covered his mouth. “You’re dressed-” Corrin glanced at Leo’s button down and slacks, “- _relatively_ nicely. C’mon, we’re stealing Xander’s car.”

“Mmph!”

“Right, sorry.” Corrin uncovered Leo’s mouth and pulled him towards the door before there was time to react, laughing maniacally.

Leo had never been more scared in his life.

 

***

 

“Why are you doing this?” Takumi asked, arms crossed over himself. Even though he was still in his underwear and _technically_ wasn’t naked, he still felt _extremely_ uncomfortable. He blushed when Kamui glanced over her shoulder at him from the closet, wherein she was perusing his wardrobe.

“You really don’t have any decent clothes, do you?” she sighed.

“Who brings _nice clothes_ on a _vacation_?!”

“Uh, anyone with _fashion sense_.” She tapped her chin. “Huh. I guess I don’t know why I expected you to bring any, then.”

“I have fashion sense!”

“No, you just look like you do when Oboro picks your clothes.”

“I-” Takumi rolled his eyes. “Can’t I just wear a yukata?”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“What am I even dressing up for?”

“You’ll see.” Kamui tossed a black t-shirt at him. “Got any skinny jeans? All of these are baggy.”

“I _hate_ skinny jeans.”

“I’m not letting you leave this house in sweatpants.”

They glared at each other as Takumi put on his shirt. Eventually, Kamui groaned, giving in. “ _Fine_. You can wear the baggy jeans. But not the wrinkled ones!”

“That’s betters,” Takumi scoffed, catching his pants as she threw them at him.

“Hurry up and get dressed. Maybe throw on your bomber jacket; it’s a tad chilly. I’ll meet you in the car.”

“The car?” Takumi frowned. “Why? Where are we going?”

Kamui grinned as she sashayed out of the room. “Oh, dear brother; you shall see… yes, you shall see.”

Takumi sweated nervously.

This was shaping up to be a long night.

 

***

 

“Leo, wake up.”

“Hm?” Leo sat up, taking a moment to soak in his surroundings. He’d fallen asleep in the passenger seat of Xander’s car, and judging by the fact that it was now _sunset_ , the hour-long car ride had been followed by a long nap in the car.

“I went shopping,” Corrin said, holding up a bouquet and a bag.

“Hold up- you _left_ me, _unattended and defenseless_ , _sleeping_ in your _car_ on a _hot day_?”

“Oh, boo hoo, it’s not like I went far. Besides, you have your phone on you. You could’ve called for help if you needed it.”

“Not if I was _ASLEEP_!”

Corrin frowned pensively. “Now that you mention it, in retrospect, that was a bad idea.”

“Oh my god, did I get sunburnt _again_?!” Leo screeched, checking his body for burns.

“You shouldn’t. I parked in the shade.” Corrin pulled a new black blazer out of his bag as Leo stepped out of the car. “I bought this for you.”

Leo glanced at it. “What’s going on?”

“I can’t tell you. Just trust me when I say you’ve got to look nice for it.”

Leo scoffed, rolling his eyes, and took the blazer out of his brother’s hands, slipping it on. “Huh. This actually feels really good.”

“Um, it had _better_ , it was expensive.” Corrin watched as Leo pulled off the tags. “And now it’s unreturnable, so you’d best take care of it.”

“Mm-hm.” Leo adjusted it, then gripped the lapels. “How do I look?”

“Are you coming onto me? ‘Cause, y’know, even if we’re not really related, we’re still _brothers_.”

“Of course I’m not coming onto you, I have a boyfriend.”

Leo paused.

“You tell no one,” he hissed, pointing at Corrin threateningly, though Corrin’s smile was growing wider and looking extremely not-threatened.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Corrin swore, though he didn’t exactly look sincere.

Leo sighed.

“But, as for how you look…” Corrin removed Leo’s headband, letting his blonde hair fall into his face. “You look too rigid. Try to act natural. He’ll like it a lot better.”

“Hm? ‘He’ will like it a lot better?” Leo raised an eyebrow. “Are you talking about Takumi?”

Corrin looked over Leo’s shoulder and smiled. “Ooh, I think you’d better turn around...”

Leo spun on his heels (which was hard in dress shoes).

“Hell-o-o!” Kamui called, waving from her car. “Takumi, he’s ready for you!”

She ran around the the passenger door and threw it open, pulling out a rather nervous Hoshidan.

Leo stared at Takumi as he emerged. He wasn’t dressed super formally, but he was dressed nicer than Leo had ever seen him (aside from in yukata). His hair was down, precariously tucked behind his ears. He took one look at Leo and the glanced away, blushing.

“Leo!” Kamui gushed, pushing Takumi, now covering his face, towards Leo and Corrin. “You look so nice. Takumi, what do we say?”

Takumi glanced over his fingertips. “...Hi.”

Just at that one word, and Leo was already blushing. “Hi.”

“You look nice.”

“You too.”

An awkward silence ensued.

“ _Ugh_ , he sounded so smooth when we were eavesdropping on them this morning,” Kamui groaned.

The couple glanced over at her, wide-eyed.

Corrin stepped over to his twin and nudged her with his elbow. “Hey, we should probably show them our surprise before they die of awkward!”

“Surprise?” Takumi asked, frowning.

Kamui and Corrin glanced at each other, grinned, then grabbed their little brother’s arms, pulling them down the lamplit streets.

“This is _not an answer_ ,” Takumi yelled to them.

“You’ll see,” Corrin insisted.

Takumi glanced at Leo, who shrugged. He had no answers. They may as well go along with the insanity.

“Aaaaaand… bingo!” Corrin and Kamui skidded to a halt in front of… a restaurant?

“There,” Kamui said, to Leo’s surprise. She motioned to a table inside: two chairs, a rose in a vase at the center.

Takumi stared, open-mouthed. Leo glanced at Corrin. “What is this?”

“Your first date!” Corrin announced. “Paid for by yours truly.”

“He means _me_ ,” Kamui scoffed, rolling her eyes. “We figured after all the teasing we put you through, we may as well do something _nice_.”

Takumi glanced at Leo. “I don’t think this is real.”

Leo looked down at the twins. “There must be a catch.”

“Uh, yeah, the catch is that you two have to have fun or I’ll be severely disappointed in you,” Kamui said, flicking Leo’s forehead. “C’mon, you two have _barely_ had a moment to yourselves since the summer began. And we can hear literally _everything_ you do in your room.”

“Azura can confirm,” Corrin added.

Leo closed his eyes and sighed. He turned to his boyfriend. “Well?”

Takumi bit his lip. “Well… it would be rude to turn them down.”

Corrin beamed. “Awesome!”

Kamui fished through her wallet and handed Leo her credit card. “I trust you. Somewhat. At least more than Takumi.”

“Hey!”

“We should get out of here,” Corrin said. He handed Leo the keys to Xander’s car. “Keep it safe.”

“Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.”

“Be careful.”

“And don’t spend too much money, gods damn it,” Kamui ordered.

Leo watched as the twins left, waving. Takumi turned to him.

“Well… this was not how I was expecting this night to go,” Leo said.

Takumi snorted. “Yeah, no kidding.” He looked Leo up and down. “And I feel significantly underdressed.”

“You shouldn’t. You look nice.”

“So do you.”

Knowing of little else to do, Leo held out his arm. “Shall we go inside?”

Takumi stared at it, and shortly after, began to laugh. “Wow… are Nohrians always so formal?”

“No, but I make an effort to be personally.”

“Well, then.” Takumi laced his arm within Leo’s. “I’m glad that I’m dating this _particular_ Nohrian.”

Leo turned red, looking away. “Well… the night’s only just begun.”

“Mm.” Takumi leaned his head on Leo’s shoulder.

Smiling, the two walked inside.

 

***

 

Corrin, Kamui, and Azura had long since been sitting on the couch, watching cheesy movies on the television, when Leo and Takumi finally got home.

“Nerds!” Kamui exclaimed, turning around on the couch as they took off their shoes.

“I shouldn’t have worn dress shoes with heels,” Leo complained.

“Is that all you have to say?” Kamui scoffed, insulted. “Wow. And here I was thinking you’d have some interesting story to tell us.”

“Mm…” Takumi shrugged. “We talked, we ate food, we had fun.”

“That’s _it_?”

“No.” Leo slung an arm around Takumi’s shoulders. “But we’re not going to tell _you_.”

“Bu-!”

“Let them be, Kamui,” Azura said, patting her sister’s head. “If they don’t wish to tell us, they don’t have to.”

Corrin glanced back at them and smiled. Leo only nodded in response.

“Well, _I_ am going upstairs,” Takumi said. “I’ll see you all later.” He leaned over and placed a kiss on Leo’s lips, lingering for a bit, before going back upstairs. Corrin noticed that he was blushing profusely, but smiling nonetheless.

Leo and Corrin met eyes. The elder of the brothers raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

Eyes going to the ceiling, Leo shook his head and smiled. “It was great. Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Leo chuckled, then turned the way Takumi had gone and followed suit.

Kamui looked at Corrin. “Are we really going to let them get off without even a threat?”

“Well, it’s like you said, Kamui: they’ve barely had a moment to themselves all summer.” Corrin put his arm around his twin’s shoulders, and she rested her head on his. “Let them have this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened? I’m not telling! (My lips are sealed!) (For now… Muahaha)  
> (Also holy HECK this chapter was LONG)  
> ( **EDIT** : I wrote their first date for Valentine's Day! It's [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9642938)! Enjoy my lovelies)


	13. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sibling Squad has a bonfire. And there’s no better time than the present to make announcements...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost over... :’^( But worry not, lovely readers, for I am not finished with these dorks! Nay. The great Novaluna will return, and it will be awesome!

“Elise?”

“I’m in here! You can come in!”

Leo opened the door to his sister’s room. “What’s that noise? Are you practicing violin?”

“Yep!” His sister smiled. “Sakura and I are going to play a duet tonight, since the summer trip’s ending tomorrow!”

Sakura, who was sitting in front of a large, stringed instrument, glanced away, turning red.

“Oh, right.” Leo crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe. “I forgot that we’re all going to go home soon.”

Elise frowned. “Big brother?”

“Yes?”

“You look… sad. Is something wrong?”

Leo shook his head. He hadn’t realized that he’d allowed his expression to become so forlorn. “It’s nothing.”

“Are you trying to hide something from me?” Elise set her violin down in order to place her hands on her hips. “If so, you _know_ I can handle it.  May be your little sister, but I’m an adult, remember?”

He laughed. “Yes, I remember, I do well to. You’re not a little girl anymore… you just look like one.”

“Hey!” Elise walked over and punched his arm. “But if you’re sad that the summer’s ending, we can come back next year!”

“I know.”

He did know, but…

That wasn’t the issue.

 

“Takumi.”

“Leo!”

Leo smiled as he closed the door, turning around and holding open his arms, met with an embrace and a kiss from Takumi. Over the past few days, he’d grown accustomed to this.

And now he realized how much he’d miss it.

Takumi held Leo at half an arm’s length, letting him lean against the door. “Is something wrong?”

“Not particularly,” Leo answered, rubbing Takumi’s back. “I just… really miss you.”

“Psht. You’ve only been gone for a few hours.” Takumi rolled his eyes.

“...That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what _did_ you mean?”

Leo frowned, eyes falling to the floor. “Takumi…”

Takumi brushed strands of Leo’s blonde hair out of his face. “I’m listening. What’s wrong?”

Leo let his hands fall to Takumi’s waist, pulling him close. Kissing him another time, he sighed as he pulled his face back. “How long… did you expect this to last?”

Takumi’s face fell. “I don’t… I don’t know what you mean.”

Leo sighed against, pressing his forehead against Takumi. “In a few days, we’re going to be a country apart. You’ll be in Hoshido, I’ll be in Nohr. What will we do then?”

“We can-” Takumi paused. “We could meet in Valla on occasion. I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

Leo smirked. “That’s optimistic of you.”

Takumi’s brow furrowed against Leo’s. “Leo, if you’re suggesting we end this…”

“Not at all.” Leo reached up and held Takumi’s face. “I would die before I lose you.”

“Then _what_ in the world are we supposed to be talking about?”

“I want to know what we do after this,” Leo said. “Do we go one about our routine lives, meeting only in the summers? Do we write each other every day like lovesick fools?”

“We could do that second one.”

Leo laughed, then buried his head in Takumi’s shoulders, holding him tightly. “Gods. I didn’t think about this…”

“To be fair, neither did I.”

“I’ll miss you so much…”

“Let’s not focus on that for now.” Takumi’s arms tightened around Leo. “For now, let’s think about other things. Like how much fun tonight’s bonfire is going to be.”

“That was a nice change of subject.”

“I try.”

Leo laughed and wiped his face with the face of his hand, sniffing before he could cry. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

***

 

Takumi took a deep breath as he stepped outside. The air here was wonderful. He like the fresh, open air of the mountains- not like in the cities, where it was suffocating. Though he’d heard that Nohr was worse.

“Takumi!” Ryouma called from where he was sitting in front of the fire with the others, beckoning his little brother over, patting a seat next to him. Takumi walked towards his oldest brother and sat- a mistake, as Ryouma gripped his head and gave him a noogie.

“Ack! Ryouma! Brother! _Stop_!”

“Never let your guard down, Takumi,” Ryouma laughed, releasing him.

“Great!” Takumi wailed, hands flying to his head. “You _ruined_ my hair!”

“Oh, come now,” came Leo’s voice. “It’s not that bad.”

Takumi turned to see his boyfriend approach. Leo gave him a quick smile before taking the seat to his other side.

Sighing, Takumi let his hair down. “I’m just not too thrilled about having to put it back up again.”

“Then don’t.”

Takumi frowned, but he didn’t touch his hair again, instead tying the ribbon around his arm. He scooted his chair a bit closer to Leo’s.

“Takumi!” Hinoka waved at her little brother from where she was standing with Xander. “We’re having a rematch! Wanna join?”

Takumi glanced at Leo. He didn’t really feel like getting up.

“Why don’t you two just go at it against each other?” Camilla suggested. “You don’t need to bring _us_ into your petty squabbles.”

“Ha! Whatever,” Hinoka said, turning to Xander. “You’re _on_.”

“Let’s go, Red.”

Hinoka released the ball and kicked it, the two running off after it and laughing.

“Those two,” Leo sighed. “Always at each other’s throats.”

“Remind you of anyone?” Camilla giggled, raising an eyebrow.

Takumi sighed. “That’s fair.”

“But at least we get along now.”

Camilla smiled. “Oh, yes. It’s been an intriguing development. I, for one, would like to see where it goes.”

Takumi and Leo glanced at each other.

“I’ve got it!”

All eyes went to Corrin and Kamui, who were trying to get Sakura’s koto out of the house. Takumi shook his head.

“Come now, you two,” Ryouma scoffed. “You’ll hurt yourselves.”

“No, really,” Corrin said. “We’ve got it.”

“Kamui, maybe, but you’re a wimp. I’m surprised you two were able to even pick it up.”

“Thanks, sis; always so supportive.”

Kamui grunted as she pulled it in the direction they were supposed to be going. They finally set in down in the grass a reasonable distance from the fire.

“Hooray!” Elise cheered, coming outside with her violin case. “Sakura, they got it down!”

“Oh?” Sakura followed Leo’s younger sister outside. “Good, then. We can play together now.”

“Yeah! C’mon, let’s tune our instruments while we wait for Azura.”

Takumi watched them as they got adjusted to their new venue, when he felt a tug on his hair.

“Hey,” Leo said, “can I talk to you?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

Leo stared.

“Oh… _oh_. You mean, like… in private. Yeah, sure.”

The two stood, and Takumi followed Leo to the front of the house.

Leo exhaled through his nose and leaned against the paneling, staring at the horizon.

“The… sunset is beautiful tonight,” Takumi said.

“Not as beautiful as you.”

Takumi punched his boyfriend in the arm. “Be _serious_.”

Leo chuckled. “Haven’t I told you before that I’m _always_ serious?”

His brief smile fell back into a frown.

“Is something wrong, Leo?” Takumi asked, thinking back to their early conversation with hesitation.

Leo cocked his head. “I think we should tell them.”

“What- tell them we’re dating?”

“Yeah.”

“ _Tonight_?”

“I mean…” Leo spread his arms and snorted. “It’s already been a little over a week. And they’re all in one place.”

“Well…” Takumi turned red. “Alright. Yeah. Let’s do it!”

Leo laughed. “I love it when you blush. You turn absolutely red… like a tomato.”

Takumi rolled his eyes. “What is it with you and tomatoes?”

“They are _very_ nutritious and taste _extremely_ good.”

Leo held out his hand, and Takumi took it. They laced their fingers together and ran back around the house, laughing.

Back at the bonfire, the others were still there; Hinoka and Xander had paused their game to listen to Elise, Sakura, and Azura, who were all performing together- Takumi recognized the song instantly. He’d grown up hearing Azura sing it all the time.

“- _You are the ocean’s grey waves, destined to seek... Life beyond the shore, just out of reach…_ ”

“Oh, look. The Twins have returned!” Ryouma announced upon seeing Leo and Takumi.

“Hey!” Elise ceased playing, Azura and Sakura following suit. “Uh, why are you two holding hands?”

Corrin clapped his hands together in anticipation, smiling widely. Kamui crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Azura gave them a supportive smile and two thumbs-up.

Takumi and Leo glanced at each other, taking a deep breath each.

“Well,” Takumi began, “Leo and I decided that it was finally time to tell you all something that we’ve been putting off for some time.”

“Yes,” Leo continued, nodding. “At this time, we’d like to officially announce- to _all_ of you…”

“We’re dating,” they said in unison.

A brief silence followed.

“Oh my gods, _YES_!” Camilla screamed, jumping out of her chair. “Niles had better pay up!”

Leo rolled his eyes as his eldest sister ran over and hugged them both. “Oh, I’m so happy!”

“Yay!” Elise said, clapping. Sakura smiled and applauded them too.

Hinoka shook her head. “I knew you two would work through your differences; I always believed in you.”

“Thank you, Hinoka,” Leo said. “That means a lot to me.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you have my little brother _that_ easily,” she added.

Ryouma stood, crossing his arms. “That goes for me as well.”

Leo went a bit pale, but Camilla tightened her grip on him. “Oh, my baby brother got his _first_ boyfriend!”

“Camilla,” Leo hissed so that few others but she and Takumi could hear, “be _cool_.”

“Compared to you, she’s very cool.”

Leo put a hand over his heart, turning to Takumi. “You wound me.”

“Good. Maybe you’ll toughen up soon.”

Leo laughed. “You’re so mean. But I still love you.”

He leaned over and kissed Takumi on the cheek, and that’s when all of the girls (and Corrin) screamed with glee.

Well, except Hinoka.

But she was smiling, and so was Ryouma. And Xander, too.

So Takumi knew they were happy for them.

 

***

 

The sun had long since gone down, and the summer stars were out and beautiful… just like Leo and Takumi. Or so Leo felt.

After the trio of performers was finished, Xander had driving his car into the yard and turned on the radio, and then the party had _really_ started. Everyone was dancing together, having _fun._ Camilla had brought out alcohol, though Leo had declined it politely. Takumi had a few drinks, but thought it was disgusting.

Leo laughed after Takumi spit out his third sip. “Do you even _like_ alcohol?”

“I like sake. This is _filth_.” Takumi dumped it out, sticking his tongue out. “Do you really drink this stuff?”

“I don’t. Besides, I _just_ turned twenty-one. And aren’t you twenty?”

“That’s the drinking age in Hoshido.” Takumi set his cup back on the refreshments table that had been dragged out.

“Hey, come _on_ , boys!” Camilla laughed from a ways away where she and the others were dancing. “Shouldn’t you dance to celebrate being out to all of us or something?!”

“Yeah; _live_ a little, party poopers!” Kamui laughed, then hiccuped. She was, most definitely, drunk.

Leo leaned over. “Well, we can’t disappoint them.”

“Yeah… they’ll probably kill us.”

Leo held out a hand once again, and once again, Takumi took it. Leo spun him around laughing into the throng of their siblings, who (for the most part) cheered.

“Ha! I didn’t know you could dance,” Takumi said as Leo held his hand at shoulder level and put a hand around his waist.

“Hm. You underestimate me once again,” Leo chuckled. “I and all of my siblings used to dance together. I used to waltz with Camilla at parties.”

“Well, I can’t waltz,” Takumi said, “but I think I can manage.”

“I should hope so…” Leo smirked, and took Takumi by surprise in the form of suddenly dipping him. Leo laughed as his boyfriend yelped, taken aback by suddenly being off-balance.

“Gods, you’re so cute,” he chuckled.

Takumi rolled his eyes as Leo pulled him back up. “By the goddess, you’re evil.”

“I do so try.”

Just as Leo smiled in reply to Takumi’s playful glare, the song they were dancing to ended, replaced by a slow song. Kamui announced that they all needed to pair up- which Takumi and Leo pretty much had covered. Ryouma danced with Sakura; Camilla with Elise; Azura with Corrin; and Xander with Kamui. Hinoka was fine dancing by herself.

Takumi moved closer to Leo, putting his hands on Leo’s shoulders while Leo moved his hand to join the other at Takumi’s waist.

Takumi sighed. “This is better. I wasn't sure how much longer I’d last. I really can’t dance.”

“You’re doing quite well for someone who can’t dance, then.”

“Pfft.” Takumi shook his head, then placed it on Leo’s shoulders. “...It’s going to really suck when I go back to Hoshido.”

“I know.” Leo buried his face in Takumi’s hair once more. “Will you be alright without me? Your nightmares, I mean.”

He felt Takumi release a hot breath onto his neck, sending shivers down Leo’s spine. “...I think I’ll be okay. I’ll have Oboro and Hinata back home with me.”

“Hinoka says you still have a tendency to keep them to yourself, anyways.” Leo rubbed one hand up and down Takumi's back as they swayed to the music. “You _promise_ me you’ll get someone to help you every time. Alright?”

“I…”

“Takumi. Promise me.”

“I promise,” Takumi said finally. “I will. Heck, who knows; maybe I’ll even call you.”

“You can call me anytime.”

They danced in silent for a bit. When the song reached its refrain once again, Takumi ceased the pause in their conversation by saying, “I don’t know how I’m going to readjust to life without you now that I’ve gotten used to life _with_ you.”

“It’ll be okay. And it won’t really be life _without_ me. I just… won’t be around as much.”

“Yeah. And that’ll really _suck_.”

Leo chuckled. “That it will.”

They held each other close until the end of the song, when Corrin announced he was going to pick next.

As soon as the drum roll sounded, everyone started screaming while Corrin cackled with glee.

They’d all been _Rickrolled_.

For the next three minutes, thirty seconds, they chased Corrin around the house, until it was Camilla’s turn to pick, and- despite Xander’s protests- “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun” blasted from his car radio.

“Ha!” Camilla laughed as Xander struggled to open the doors to his sedan, while she danced next to Leo and Takumi. “Look at him struggle.” She winked at Leo. “I hid the keys.”

“Where _are_ his keys?” Takumi asked.

“Probably in her bra,” Leo answered.

“No… they’re _definitely_ in my bra.” Camilla laughed, smacking her youngest brother on the back. She was probably a little bit tipsy… but at least she was having fun. Everyone else was too.

And, frankly, so was Leo.

In the heat of the moment, surrounded by friends, family, and the person he loved most in the world, he was happy. He forgot all about this being their last night together; he forgot about how crushed he was going to be come tomorrow evening; he even forgot about all his responsibilities he’d be returning to in Nohr.

All he needed to know right now was that Takumi was beside him… and loving every minute of being with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It saddens me to announce that this next chapter shall be the final chapter. While it might not be posted for a few days, I want you all to know how happy it makes me that so many people have read and enjoyed my story; your comments brought so much light into my life. It pains me that it won't last forever... but all good things must end somehow.


	14. All Good Things Must End Somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Takumi, after their amazing summer romance, are finally at the point where they have to part ways... albeit reluctantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, it's the last chapter! :'^( I didn't want this day to come, but alas, it was bound to happen. These two dorks deserve a good ending of some sort, and I intend to give it to them. Thank you all for being such great fans; you're really awesome! All your kudos and comments and reads give my life meaning. Plus, you've driven me to do something I've never done before: finish a work on AO3 (*gasp*, _whaaaaaat_??). Ah, but don't worry. I plan to eventually post more works, with other ships as well as these two. Now... enjoy, my beautiful readers!

“ _Ugh_ …”

“Oh, are you awake?” Corrin asked, patting the mound of blankets inside of which his twin sister dwelt. “Good. Drink some coffee, you slobbering drunk.”

“You’re so mean. My head hurts… ow…”

“We already let you sleep in.”

“Can’t you let me sleep _longer_?”

“It’s _one o’clock in the afternoon_!”

“Urgh…” Kamui stirred, disturbing the blanket fortress she’d crafted for herself. “ _Fine_. I suppose we need to be packing anyways…”

“We’re already packed. We did that last night.”

“Then what do I change into…?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got clothes for you right here.” He patted the fresh underclothes, shirt, and jeans that sat on his bed, which had long since been stripped clean of its sheets. Posters were gone from the walls; clothes gone from the closets; trash gone from the floor… well. Most of it.

“ _Ugh_. FINE.”

The mound of blankets tumbled to the floor as Kamui sat up, stretching and yawning. “Good _grief_ , I’ve got a headache.”

“Xander made coffee.”

“Bless his little heart.” Kamui stood. “I’m going to get changed, then. What are all the others doing.”

“Oh, you know.” Corrin turned around to allow his sister to change in peace. “Xander and Ryouma are acting all buddy-buddy downstairs. Camilla and Hinoka are making sure nobody leaves anything. Azura’s helping pack up the food. Elise and Sakura are moping since they’re not going to be able to have summer-fun-times anymore… though they aren’t as depressed as Leo and Takumi.”

“Oh, by the goddess. I forgot about them completely.” Corrin heard the sound of zipper going up. “Do you know how they’re holding up?”

“They had some leftover soup together earlier this morning. Very sullen. They just sat on the couch eating. Not really talking much.”

“Well, you have to understand; they just got together, and now they’re going to be a country apart. That would be rough on any relationship.” Kamui sighed. “I of all people would know…”

“Yeah.” Corrin frowned. “I hope they’re okay after this.”

“I’m sure they’ll make it work somehow. Okay, you can turn around now; I’m decent.”

Corrin spun on his heel. “You really think they’ll be okay?”

“Yeah. Taku’s a survivor. And Leo’s too stubborn to let him go.”

“Hm… right you are.”

Kamui adjusted her top. “Alright. I think I’m ready. Wanna go downstairs with the others?”

“Mm… I think I’ll wait for Leo and Takumi for now.”

“Alright.” Kamui walked up and hugged her twin. “I love you, bro.”

“Ha. I love you too.”

 

***

 

Leo picked up the last of his books from the shelf. “Alright… I think that’s all.”

“Yeah.” His boyfriend Takumi crossed his arms, looking over the bare room forlornly. Leo frowned with both sorrow and pity. Neither of them truly wanted to leave, but it was a harsh truth they had to deal with.

“Hey.” Leo walked over and put his arm around Takumi.

“Mm-hm.”

“...You know, we still have an hour to kill before it’s actually time to leave.”

Takumi sighed, laying his head on Leo’s shoulder. “What do you want to do?”

Leo stroked his chin. “Hm…”

“There’s not much left.”

“I don’t think they’ve cleared all of the food out of the kitchen.”

Takumi looked up.

“We could drink tea and play shogi on the balcony.”

Takumi smiled. “That sounds nice, actually.”

And so, the two raided what was left of the kitchen, heating up leftover soup and brewing tea, before going back up to their room with their loot and pulling out Takumi’s shogi set.

“Mm.” Takumi moved his silver general forward before taking a sip of his tea. The weather was crisp and breezy, so they’d wrapped themselves up in blankets from Leo’s bed. “You’re losing.”

Leo chuckled as he moved his knight in an L-shape towards Takumi’s king. “I know that. I’ve grown used to it.”

“Ha. I’m sure.” In a short move, Takumi captured Leo’s knight. He looked down into his cup. “I suppose I won’t have anyone to play shogi with when I go back to Hoshido.” Takumi sighed through his nose. “Oh well.”

“I’m sure that’s not true. What about your friends? Er… Hinata and Oboro.”

Takumi nearly choked on his tea. “Oh gods, I forgot about Oboro.” He wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand. “She’ll kill me when I tell her I’m dating a Nohrian.”

Leo grimaced. “To be fair, I forgot about her, too. But she’s one of your best friends. I’m certain she won’t be too angry with you.”

“Yeah. And what about your friends?”

“Oh, Odin and Niles will be _ecstatic_ ,” Leo sighed, rolling his eyes. “Too much so, most likely. Niles will probably stalk you relentlessly when you come to visit. Odin will try to name fictional characters in his stories after you or something. Maybe drag you to a Renaissance fair or two.”

“Um… that sounds… interesting?”

Leo smirked. “They really are.”

Takumi stared at Leo, frowning.

“Is something the matter, love?”

“Um, can I…” Takumi blushed. “Can I touch your hair? Would that be weird?”

“What?” Leo snorted. “Sure, I suppose.”

Takumi reached over the board and stroke Leo’s pale blonde hair, careful not to knock out his headband. “Wow. It’s so soft.”

“I don’t see why you’re surprised. You’ve touched my hair before.”

“Yeah, but that’s when we’re kissing.” Takumi smiled timidly, blushing, as he glanced away. “I’m kind of focused on other things.”

Leo laughed. “You’re so adorable when you’re embarrassed.” He lean over and put his hand to the side of Takumi’s face. “I’ll miss that.”

Takumi closed his eyes, making a pained face before reaching across and pressing his lips to Leo’s. They held each other’s faces, moving in time to each other’s rhythms. Takumi opened his mouth to Leo, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly, as if he never would again. Leo gripped the front of his boyfriend’s yukata, pulling him closer.

“Hey, little bros, I just came to…”

Takumi and Leo’s eyes flitted to the entrance to the balcony, where Corrin stood, dumbfounded. “Oh. Um…”

Takumi broke away from Leo, leaning back and sitting down once again. “We were- we were just playing shogi,” Takumi said, running his fingers through his ponytail nervously.

“Oh.” Corrin blushed, looking down. “Yeah, uh… I’ll just… leave you to it.”

He backed away awkwardly, beet-red. “Yeah. Go… shogi or whatever. I’ll just wait outside your room until you guys are done.”

With that Corrin turned and ran out, chattering wildly under his breath.

Takumi glanced at Leo, moving a piece on the board in the process. “I can’t wait until we can finally be alone, without our army of siblings, and have a moment of peace together.”

Leo laughed and scooted over to his boyfriend’s side, putting an arm around him. “Honestly, I feel the same.” He leaned over and placed a peck on Takumi’s cheek. Takumi laughed and leaned over to whisper lowly in Leo’s ear. “Oh, and by the way…”

He picked up Leo’s king and tossed it into his lap. “I _WIN_!”

Leo stared at the shogi piece. “Huh.”

“Ha! I win _again_.” Takumi laughed and wrapped his arms around Leo, leaning back, pulling the Nohrian overtop of him. He kissed him once, then leaned his head back so that the two could stare into each other’s eyes. “I do so love winning.”

“Ha.” Leo slipped his hand under the belt- obi- of Takumi’s yukata. “I’ve noticed.”

Takumi pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes. “But I love you more.”

“Aw. That’s a lot of love you must have for me, then. Your ego’s pretty big.”

“Tch. You’re just mad because I won.”

“Hardly.”

Leo pressed kisses to Takumi’s forehead, nose, and mouth. Takumi giggled and squirmed. “No! My one weakness!”

“Um, if you two are so done-”

“Go away, Corrin!” The two yelled at the same time.

 

***

 

Takumi sighed as he took his last box to the car.

“Are you alright, brother?” Hinoka asked, putting a hand on his shoulder as he set it in the trunk of Ryouma’s vehicle.

He glanced at her, forcing a smile. “I’m fine, Hinoka.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Is this about Leo?”

Takumi frowned and looked back at their luggage, just barely fitting into the space. He crossed his arms. “Sorry to worry you.”

“Oh, Takumi.” Hinoka wrapped her arm around him and kissed his head. “It will be alright.”

Takumi leaned his head on her shoulder. “This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

“I know.”

“I love him.”

Hinoka shrugged, sighing. “Well… love sucks.”

He snorted. “Yeah, well. I can’t argue with that.”

His older sister released him and shut the trunk. “Well, on the bright side, I get to see my friends again.”

“It will be pleasant to see Hinata and Oboro again.”

“See?” Hinoka poked his cheek. “There’s always a bright side, Little Brother.”

Takumi chuckled. “I suppose.” He turned just in time to see Leo walk out of the house with his sisters, Elise and Camilla. The blonde was smiling, conversing with them, until he met Takumi’s eyes.

Hinoka pushed her little brother forward. “Well, go on. He’s waiting.”

Takumi looked back and gave her a thankful smile before he ran to greet Leo.

“There you are,” Leo said once Takumi had reached him. He opened his arms, and Takumi accepted his embrace, holding him close. He buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Whoa.” Leo chuckled and wrapped his arms around Takumi. “There, there.”

Camilla nudged Elise and nodded towards Xander’s car. Leo’s sisters left, leaving only he and Takumi standing in front of the house.

“It will be alright,” Leo said, rubbing Takumi’s back.”

“I don’t want to leave without you,” Takumi admitted, letting out a shaky breath.

“I know.” Leo held Takumi’s chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting his face upwards. “But we’ll work through it. I’ll write you every chance I get. We can contact each other via phone anytime. We could even rendezvous at Corrin and Kamui’s in Valla.”

Takumi smiled and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his yukata. “You could come visit Hoshido in the spring. It’s beautiful during that time of year.”

“Hm. Only if you visit Nohr in the autumn.”

Takumi laughed. “I think we have a deal, then.”

“Good. Now, let me kiss you one last time before we leave.”

Takumi stood up on his toes, pressing his lips to Leo’s. The Nohrian answered in turn, as he wove his hands into Takumi’s hair, closing his eyes.

When they broke away, Takumi wished it weren’t the end so soon. He new that he’d see Leo again one day, but he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay with the one he loved. He had Leo in his arms, where he wanted him, and he _didn’t want to leave_.

“Leo?”

Leo glanced over to his siblings, who were gathered around Xander’s car. Azura, who had spoken, watched them with sympathy in her eyes. “It’s time for us to go.”

Leo nodded. “I understand.”

He turned back to Takumi. “I have to leave now.”

Takumi leaned his head against Leo’s chest. “I know.”

He kissed the top of Takumi’s head one last time. “I love you, Takumi.”

“I love you, too.”

Leo stepped back, out of Takumi’s embraced, and wiped tears from his eyes. “Well… this is goodbye, then.”

Takumi nodded. “I suppose I’ll see you in autumn, then.”

Leo chuckled sadly. “I guess you will.”

He kissed Takumi one last time, then turned on his heels, walked towards his siblings with his head down. Takumi watched forlornly as Xander’s car pulled out of the driveway, leaving the Hoshidans and the twins in front of the house…

And leaving Takumi wishing for more time.

 

***

 

Leo stared out the window solemnly. The were driving slowly but steadily away from the house. He didn’t want to look back for fear of seeing Takumi there, and he did not wish to regret leaving more than he already did.

Azura, who sat between Leo and Elise, put a hand on his shoulder. “It will be alright, Leo.”

He gave her a somber smile. “I’m sure it will be.”

Xander glanced back at Leo through the rearview mirror. “...You know, you’ll see him again one day.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Oh, shut up, Xander,” Camilla said, sighing and rolling her eyes. “You act as though you’re the expert on love.”

“Hey, I love my wife. I just spent an entire summer away from Charlotte and Siegbert. I know exactly how you feel, Leo.”

“Hm.” Leo glanced up at his older brother. “Really?”

Xander nodded, all in seriousness. “Of course. Do you really think I didn’t spend every moment of this summer counting the days until I got to see them again? Azura, I’m sure you felt the same way about your family.”

She nodded. “While it was nice to have a short break from my husband’s… antics, I do miss them dearly.” Azura smiled a bit. “And it will be nice to see Shigure again, after all.”

Leo was astonished. He’d forgotten that all of his siblings had left their significant others to come on this trip.

He was even more astonished that _Xander_ of all people was the one to console him.

“I… hadn’t really thought about that,” he admitted. Finally, he smiled. “I thank you.”

“Don’t worry too much, Leo,” Xander said. “I know it can be hard to leave the people you love behind, but trust me… it gets easier. And being apart for so long can make reuniting that much sweeter.”

Leo looked at his feet, grinning, when Camilla yelled, “Oh, gods _damn_ IT!”

Xander slammed on the brakes, startled. “What in gods’ name-”

“Sorry, Kamui just texted me,” Camilla informed him. “Apparently, I forgot something.”

Xander sighed. “Really, Camilla?” He switched gears. “Well, I suppose we could turn-”

“Oh, don’t be silly.”

Their older brother raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you really going to run all the way back there?”

“What? No. I’m in heels. Otherwise, I would- I’m the fastest, after all.” Camilla turned, smiling sweetly. “Leo, darling, would you be a dear and go back to the house for me?”

Leo frowned. “It will take me forever to get there. And anyways, how am I going to get home? Everyone else will have already left by the time I finally reach the house.”

“Kamui offered to take you back to Valla with her and Corrin.”

“What did you even _forget_?” Xander wondered aloud.

“Oh, it’s a-”

“Nevermind,” Xander interrupted, taking notice of the mischievous look on Camilla’s face. “I don’t want to know.”

“Alright then, I’ll tell Leo.”

Leo and Camilla stepped out of the car, walking behind in, where Camilla pulled her little brother close enough to whisper in his ear. “I didn’t actually forget anything.”

“What?! Then why-”

“The twins have a ‘surprise’ for you when you get there,” she chuckled. “And I know you’re a slowpoke, but…” she poked his nose affectionately. “Do try to hurry. You know how impatient he can be.”

For a moment, Leo thought she was talking about Corrin, which confused him- until he realized that wasn’t the case at all.

Leo threw his arms around his sister. “Oh, _thank you_ , Camilla.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.”

Leo released her and turned back towards the house, breaking into a full sprint, heart racing.

He never had ran, and never would run, faster in his life.

 

***

 

Takumi was slightly annoyed at Hinoka, who’d suddenly announced that Corrin needed something and sent Takumi back before they were even half a mile away from the house. It hadn’t been a long walk, but he was still a bit miffed.

“Taku- _mi_ ,” Kamui gushed once he reached the twins’ car. “That didn’t take long.”

“What is it, Kamui?” Takumi asked, crossing his arms. “Where’s Corrin?”

“I see him!” Corrin announced. Takumi looked up; his brother was on one of the balconies, pointing. “Takumi got back just in time!”

“What’s he on about?” Takumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kamui shrugged. “Well, we know how whiny you get when you’re upset-”

“Hey!”

“-and you seemed really worked up about Leo, so we decided to give you two a little bit more time together before you have to go home.”

“I… what?” Takumi frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Kamui glanced over Takumi’s shoulder and grinned.”Oh, turn around, and you’ll see.”

Takumi turned, as he was told. He couldn’t see anything on the path leading to Nohr, until…

“ _TAKUMI_!”

Takumi’s eyes widened. “Is that…”

He watched as Leo came running into view, waving. He looked- disheveled, mostly; he was sweating and panting, but there was a huge, giddy smile on his face as he ran ecstatically towards his boyfriend.

Takumi grinned. “Leo!”

“Takumi!” Leo finally reached him, but instead of stopping, he tackled Takumi to the ground in an overly excited hug.

“L-Leo!” Takumi laughed as his boyfriend showered kisses upon him. “What are you-”

“ _Ugh_.” Leo went completely limp atop Takumi, Leo’s head slumping over his shoulder. “I hope I never have to run half that distance in my life ever again.”

Takumi looked up at Kamui, who was standing over them with a smug grin on her face. “Did you plan this?”

“Sure did.” She held out her hand as Corrin joined them, the two high-fiving. “And now our favorite little brothers get to come home with us to Valla.”

Takumi’s eyes widened. “All the way to Valla?”

“Yep.” Corrin smiled. “You guys will get to be together all the way there, give or take about a day before you have to go home.”

Takumi could hardly believe this. Leo glanced up at them.

“If I weren’t so tired,” he began slowly, “I’d hug and kiss the both of you.”

“Well, now.” Corrin chuckled. “It’s the least we could do for the two of you.”

Smiling and unable to stop, Takumi looked at Leo. “Well, then; to Valla?”

“In a moment.” Leo wrapped his arms around Takumi. “I want to catch my breath first.”

They kissed, and Takumi didn’t care if Corrin and Kamui were right there.

He was happy to have just a little more time with Leo.

 

***

 

Corrin stretched in the passenger seat as their car made its way back to Valla. They’d been driving for a few hours, and it was almost nighttime. In the back seat, Leo and Takumi were asleep, leaning on each other. Kamui smiled- it was so adorable, she could vomit… but she wouldn’t.

She loved her car too much.

“Well, back to Valla,” Corrin sighed as he leaned back into his seat. “I can’t wait to see Silas again.”

“I can’t believe you _actually_ managed to get a boyfriend.”

“I can’t believe _you_ actually managed to get a girlfriend,” he twin retorted.

“Yeah, well.” Kamui looked into the rearview mirror at the sleeping boyfriends. “It’s even more unbelievable that these two _actually_ got together with only a little nudging from us.”

Corrin looked back and smiled. “Yeah. Y’know, they’re kind of perfect for each other.”

“Ah, I can see it now: a Nohrian-Hoshidan wedding, hosted by us, friends from all over coming to congratulate them-”

“-If Oboro doesn’t kill Takumi for dating Nohrian scum,” Corrin joked.

Kamui chuckled. “Oh, I think I’ll be able to keep my darling Oboro in line. I’ll bribe her with pretty clothes.”

She looked back at her little brothers one more time. “...You know, Corrin, this has been a pretty good summer, all in all.”

Corrin looked at his twin sister and grinned. “Yes… yes it has.”

The twins chattered all the way back to Valla, as Leo and Takumi lay slumbering in the back, so close that you could hardly tell that they'd ever been at odds at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over, isn't it, isn't it, isn't it over... (Sorry, my inner Steven Universe fangirl couldn't resist).  
> Ah, finishing this was a good feeling... I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't worry, I'm not done with this two or this Au... ;^) I plan on returning with Leokumi after I'm done with Corrin and Silas. On the subject of _that_ , it has been delayed for... various reasons. Don't worry, it'll come eventually. Instead, I decided to continue the Sibling Squad's vacation! If you click on the >> next to the series' name, you'll get to read it.  
> A special thanks to my friends Drew and Mark, who beautifully dubbed this on Discord and gave life to my story, making me threaten to murder them when they pointed out dumb spelling errors and making me laugh by mispronouncing many words and randomly replacing words with "Nohrian scum" and "GAAAAAYYYYYY". I love you bastards lol. But mostly, thank you all who read this-  
> Goodbye, readers! This has been so much fun! I love you all!


End file.
